Body of Lightning, Soul of Thunder
by Kirozane
Summary: Many years after Okami, the gods now guard the world by incarnating themselves in human form. The powerful demons have figured out this power as well, and are trying to incarnate Yami. Gekigami's split incarnation, twins Kierra and Okuro, are focus.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I don't know where I was going. The dark clouds above me beckoned to me; called me forth with a voice I couldn't hope to resist. My movement was not of my own accord. The raging storm had complete control over me. This terrain was one that I would normally get numerous scrapes and bruises on, but I hopped from rock to rock as if it was nothing. With the liquid grace of the tiger, I easily made it from one end of the former riverbed to the other. And still the storm pulled me forward.

The long, yellowed grass of the plains tickled my legs as I moved to the center of the field. But it was a notion that flickered in my head for mere moments before completely vanishing. My walking was more lethargic now, as if savoring the moments. How a five year old had even slipped away from the village to begin with I would never find out.

I stopped in the middle of the field, in a gap in the grass. Something pulled me to my knees, and I didn't think twice before allowing it to take me. I stared at that same spot in the sky, completely entranced by whatever it was that had called me here. Lightning flickered behind a swirling black cloud, and in that spot, the shape of a massive tiger flickered with it. The tiger's muzzle twitched along with the thunder, telling me that was the sound of it growling. From there, time blurred.

A few strands of dark hair drifted in front of my face as the wind picked up…

A sharp stab of lightning, followed by the snarling roar of thunder…

I could feel my breath becoming harder to obtain…

Everything in my body wanted to run, but I couldn't do so. Whatever force had called me here didn't want me to leave. I was on my knees, completely immobilized…

I could see the tiger now. His immense ivory colored body was a deep contrast from the ebony clouds behind him. The blood red stripes across his body rippled with his breath. He shook this way and that, repositioning the giant bow on his shoulder. His tail whipped across something attached to his back leg and zipped to his bow. The electric energy bristled as that tail pulled the string back. He lowered his head, and pointed the bolt right at me.

And still I couldn't move. I watched in horror as his tail slipped from the string. Finally able to look away, I flinched into a cowering position.

"KIERRA!"

I felt hands starting to pull me back, but too slowly. The tail had released the lightning, and with a roar the tiger watched it strike.

I screamed at the immense pain, drowning out the yelp of my attempted savior. The lightning stabbed at me, puncturing my sensitive nerves time and again. I cried from it, screaming when it became too much. It was all I could think to do.

"Kierra! Oh no… Kierra?"

I opened my eyes through the pain, seeing Okuro beside me. My twin was usually so calm and collected. I had never seen him so panicked in my life. I tried to tell him to run, before the tiger got him too, but my body refused to comply. Everything sounded so muffled. I looked at where I saw the tiger, and he was no longer there. My eyes locked on Okuro again, who anxiously looked to the left.

"Niena! She's over here! Hurry!"

The black waters pulled me under, my last notion being the feeling of fear that wasn't my own.

I spent more time than I wanted to listening to my own heartbeat. Occasionally, I'd hear my own breath, but it was like I wasn't really the one listening to it. I'd occasionally hear a soft nudge of "Wake up," in a voice that wasn't my own, yet sounded familiar all the same. This went on for a long time.

The surface of the blackness bubbled closer, and I pushed through with all of my power. My eyes opened, slowly bringing everything into focus. I flinched from the sunlight on my face the second I comprehended its presence. I sat up, letting out a sigh. A gasp sounded behind me. Trademark Niena.

"You're okay! You worried us all."

I nodded, not feeling up to talking to her. I felt she worried too much about Okuro and I. The fact that she was there after that night, it made a reprimand unavoidable. I sat in silence as she strung together word after word that even to my five-year-old mind sounded cliché. It wasn't long before I tuned her out, keeping a serious expression plastered on my face. That was an art Okuro and I had mastered around our worrywart babysitter. _Where are you when I need you, Okuro?_ I thought to myself.

Or so I thought.

_ Kierra? Is that you?_

I jumped, causing a panic attack in Niena. I disregarded her, and dealt with what I felt were more important matters.

_Okuro? You heard me?_

_Yeah. I still can, you know. _The calm tone in his thoughts bothered me a little.

_ We've never been able to do this before!_

_ I know. It doesn't make sense…_

Okuro was always calmer than I was. That placid demeanor made him seem wise beyond his years.

_Can you come here? _I asked, feeling a little stupid in my asking.

_Why? _Scared_?_

_ No!_

_ Then whaddaya need me for? _I could almost hear the smirk that would always tug at his lips after that kind of comment.

Not knowing how to respond to that, I tuned Niena back in. She was asking me something about remembering what she said. As I didn't hear anything, I released the yawn stuck in my throat instead. I guess she thought I was still tired as she scurried out of the room after some incoherent Niena-babble.

Content with the silence, I flopped down on my bed again, and fell asleep rather quickly.

My dreams were about that tiger, and he would remain the subject for many nights to come.


	2. Perception

Chapter One – Perception

I hated him.

The feeling bubbled in me so often now. It was getting harder to hide, thanks to the connection. The back of my left hand had scars of tooth marks dotted across the skin. The palms of my hands bore a line of marks from where my untrimmed nails dug in through my frustration. I spent many a sleepless night trying to stuff that anger back into the box I kept it in when it first reared up in my head. I refused to acknowledge that this fury towards my twin brother had outgrown its hideaway.

After Gekigami's visit, we were tested in our lightning capabilities. As our village worshipped Gekigami above the other brush gods, it was only natural we'd develop an ability to manipulate his lightning. And therefore, since our father was the head, he selected who would go in what order. Naturally the two of us were last. There was some intense skill, even in such young children. But when Okuro stepped forward, He made the "gifted" seem like they were short changed.

The lightning had been so eager; so willing to answer to his call. The shock of the onlookers was palpable. His demonstration seemed to last ten times longer than it really was. I found as he finished I had been moving with the electricity, lost and entranced in its wild energy.

Then I was called forward. I was so eager, maybe even moreso than the lightning had been to answer to Okuro. I had thought that if Okuro had so much raw talent I was bound to be somewhere in that ballpark right?

I couldn't have been more wrong on a bet. In fact, I don't think I could have been a bigger disappointment if I tried. I could barely summon more than a spark, much less control it. To this day, the people's laughter at my failure still echoes in my head. That's when the anger first showed its face. But that anger was more geared towards me than jealousy for my brother. Nevertheless, after a nice verbal lashing from Father, the string snapped, and Okuro just happened to be around to take the initial blow.

"Kierra, not everyone is good at it at first. One kid got zapped in the face, remember?" Okuro chuckled to himself as he recalled it.

I whirled around from the window, glaring daggers in his direction. He flinched back, and I felt a sting of shock through the connection at the sight of the tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry," he began after the momentary flutter in his control. "I didn't think-"

"Go away." I said it through my teeth.

"I'm trying to-"

"GO. AWAY."

"But-"

"_JUST GO AWAY!_" I screamed, both out loud and through our connection. I grabbed the closest object to me, and threw it in his direction as he rushed out of the room. The disc stuck in the wall. I spent that entire night stewing in my anger, locking it away in that little box. I didn't get a bit of sleep.

It was that day that I became his "shadow", so to speak. I'd go with him places out of formality. I'd always end up ignored however, no matter how obvious my presence was. The biggest candidate for Gekigami's incarnation was around. Who cared about his pathetic excuse for a twin sister? As much as that should have fueled that furious monster within me, it didn't. It didn't take long for me to remain unaffected from it.

No. That wasn't it.

What made this beast so hard to keep in check was that even with our link, no matter how much I yearned for it, it would never happen. I could explain it every which way, but I couldn't make my hope a reality.

He would never understand my pain.

Probable incarnation of Gekigami, obvious heir to Father, all around cool, collected favorite… the list goes on and on. As long as he was around, I at least got the respect of silence; a clear sign they wanted to remain on his good side. They didn't want him to know what they did to his shadow when he wasn't around to protect it.

I leaned against the wall on my bed, staring through the foggy window at the birds. They seemed so blissful, so carefree. More often than not now I longed to trade places with them. I wanted to be free from the repercussions of my shortcomings for only a day, if not for good.

I heard the door closing silently behind me, and my brother's familiar footsteps moving towards me. I didn't move, didn't even say in the connection that I felt him come in as the anger faded to depression, as it always did.

"Kierra, you're chewing on your hand again. That can't be good for you. What's wrong?" Okuro's voice was louder than I expected, and I jumped. That startled movement caused me to bite deeper into my hand than usual, and thus feel it for once.

I shook my hand in one direction and my head in another.

He sighed, shaking his head in a "you're hopeless" kind of fashion. "You're trying to hide it from the connection, but I know something has been eating at you since the test. Your hands are proof enough of that."

I smiled in a wistful sort of way, still never looking fully at him. "I should have known you'd have caught on by now…" I bit back self-abusive remarks, and blinked back tears.

"I'm sure I caught on faster than you think I did." He reached out, turned my head to face him and held it so I couldn't look away. His eyes were serious, like normal, but somewhere in the depths I saw that same tinge of worry I saw after Gekigami's strike, though now it was cooler and muted. "Now tell me what it is."

"Why should I?" I scoffed. "Not like it matters. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

He raised one eyebrow. "Try me."

I pried his hand off of my head, leaning back against the dull white wall again. "You don't understand…"

"I probably don't, but whatever it is you're holding in…" he shook his head as he tried to find the words. "…It changed you. You're darker. Even with this connection, you seem like a different person. I don't know you anymore."

It took massive effort to keep eye contact, and even more so to keep my composure. I felt a tear break free, and was quick to wipe it away. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. There was so much that wanted to spill into the connection, but I had to shove it all back. If anything, I couldn't burden him with this, even if he was literally the only person who seemed to care. "I… I'm sorry… I don't know if I can talk about it now…"

"Call me when you can then…." He let the sentence hang as he stood up to leave. But through the connection I heard the second half.

_I want my sister back._

The door slid shut, and the dam broke. I buried my face in my bed and cried the tears that had been trying to get out for years.


	3. Escape

Chapter Two – Escape

"How do you deal with that thing for a sister, Okuro? Is it even human?"

That boy asked my brother the questions while I was right beside him, following it by an annoying cackle. I clenched my fists, instantly tensing up. My breathing deepened as rage flared through the connection, and I tried desperately to contain it. I looked from the ground in front of me to him. It wouldn't be more than three steps to get him and punch him in the face. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, who grinned smugly in response.

"You can't hurt me, _KIERRA_." He sneered, his voice getting condescending when he said my name. I felt my lip raising for a growl, but quickly stopped myself, staying in check.

I felt myself leaning forward to lunge when a hand grabbed my shoulder. _Kierra_. Okuro's voice was as firm as his grip on my shoulder. _Calm down. He's trying to get to you._

_Well, it's working. _I snapped.

_You need to stay calm._ He pressed.

I let out a sigh, and turned away. Okuro began to pull me away. This was the norm. They'd provoke, and Okuro would keep any trouble from happening. That little flare of frustration was blowing out its last embers, when even Okuro agreed the boy crossed the line.

The rock hit the back of my head with enough force to send me stumbling to the ground. Okuro whirled around, probably close to showing anger himself, a rare sight. The boy's laughter was incessant, only fueling the raging fire in my head. _Kierra, don't-_

But it didn't matter. This anger was too there to ignore. I jumped to me feet, and charged with one word in the connection. _NO._

Before it even occurred to him that I was retaliating, I was in his face. A sickening snap greeted my fist as it connected with his face, matching my sudden speed with power. He tumbled a few feet, and I just stayed where I was, breathing heavily, and spouting with rage. I had tuned everything out, but when it all came back, I was greeted with Okuro's anger.

_KIERRA! Do you have any idea what you just did? You could have killed him!_

I heard him running towards me, and evaded him easily without the slightest issue. He tried to catch me, to restrain me before I made the problem worse. I stepped out of his way, as he was moving oddly slow to me. After five minutes of this, he did manage to grab me by the arm.

_Kierra. Get a hold of yourself. You need to stop._

I snarled, completely overtaken by feral rage. I glared at him with eyes even I knew weren't my own. With one jerk, I easily broke free from him, and ran. I could feel him giving chase, but whatever this power was, he wasn't as difficult to outrun as usual. I needed to get out. I needed to escape. Not only from the ostracism, but from the rage that controlled my every move.

Everything blurred around me I ran. Okuro was far behind me. I stopped, skidding as I killed that ungodly speed. I yelled out my frustration, which echoed in the trees. Again, Okuro came rushing back to me through the connection.

_Kierra? Can you hear me?_ He was placid again, the ripples of anger having long since halted.

_Y-yes…_

_You're lucky you didn't kill that boy. Father doesn't want you around for a while._

_Figures. But I guess I'm lucky to have a temporary banishment, rather than permanent or execution._

_They wanted you killed. It doesn't seem like that kid's gonna come to for a while._

_You pulled strings didn't you?_

_Of course. I don't want my twin getting killed for defending herself._

The guilt set in at that moment. This wasn't the first time he lessened my punishment for letting my anger get the better of me. _You can't keep doing this for me._

_You're right. But I'm going to as long as I can, or as long as I have to._

_I think I'll be fine where I am for now. See you when I can come back, I guess._

_Maybe…_ And his open thoughts went silent.

The day seemed much longer after that. The breeze seemed thicker, more suffocating. And the open air became more pressing. This wasn't my first time in this spot, but it never got any easier.

I had difficulty sleeping that night, similar to the first night every time. But as I laid at the base of a tree, I stewed over my guilt. No matter how much I wanted to shield Okuro to my problems, I always ended up getting him as swamped as me. But he was lucky. He was always near enough to the edge to pull himself out for a while. I however would continue to struggle, effectively sinking myself deeper into the mire that was my hardships. These thoughts plagued me until exhaustion weighed me down too much to think.

When I woke up at dawn, I almost cried out. Okuro was laying beside me, and I had instinctively draped my arm around him for comfort. After a few tears of joy, I stood up, and turned to watch the sunrise.


	4. Monster

Chapter Three – Monster

Terror jolted me awake.

I was on my feet before my eyes were open, which caused the world to pitch and turn for a moment. The night seemed more pressing, the darkness squeezing away my exhaustion. I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the fear eating away at me. Everything seemed in order. But what was the fear for? My breath caught in my throat.

Okuro.

But why? Where could he be? Why wasn't he with me here? I leaned against a tree, unsure of what to do. The connection felt muted, as it only does when he is far away. But, only a few hours before he had been right beside me! I shook my head, frustrated by not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes in an attempt to straighten out my thoughts. I was running out of time.

Images flashed through the connection, all dotted with inescapable terror.

…Demons… they surrounded him, cackling behind the masks…

…Okuro blasted lightning in an attempt to fend them off…

...A large yellow beast beat on an equally massive drum…

The connection went dead.

I snapped back to myself, eyes wide and breathing shaky. Had they just…?

No. I wouldn't allow that. I COULDN'T allow that. That feral rage bubbled to the surface as I contemplated the possibility. A drum sounded to the west, and I ran towards it, letting whatever feral spirit it was tapping into me take me there.

I don't recall hearing my own footsteps. Just the air rushing around me as that ungodly speed pushed me along. My breathing was more animal than human, coming out of my mouth as a guttural snarl. I sensed their presence, and felt my brother's pain. It coursed through every inch of me, wanting to take me down.

_NO. NOT THIS TIME._

The voice shocked me. It was neither mine nor Okuro's, and the initial surprise killed my speed considerably. It had the same guttural undertone as my breathing, and the anger it possessed fueled the inferno in my soul. _KEEP MOVING._ It insisted. I obeyed without a second thought.

I skidded into the field, which seemed familiar to me somehow. The grass was shorter, by far. The feral influence began to die out as the memory flooded back.

It was here Gekigami attacked me.

I shook the thought from my mind, returning my attention to more important matters than nostalgia. I could feel them here. Dark presences clouded my mind as I tried once more to reach Okuro. The connection was still dead, or at least numb. I roared out my frustration, feeling a jump in energy to my left. I turned, stepped forward.

A wave of sensations hit me as I stepped through the energy gap. Flashes of intense, fiery color, sounds of taunting laughter, and perhaps one more powerful than any other feeling combined.

I was hit full force by the scent of Okuro's blood. From so long gnawing my hand until it bled, I had learned the scent of my own blood. Okuro's wasn't that different. Three green demons turned to face me as I growled. Four red fleshed demons and the golden drummer stayed stationed around my brother's body. I lowered myself to the ground, as the power itching to come forth broke the wall I put before it.

The change was quick, and subtle, but I felt it. I still felt human, but only primarily. A tiger's tail twitched behind me, and I could feel every bit of influence from its spirit. The raw strength poured through me as the three green demons bounded in my direction. With one last question about what I was, I let my human mind fade away, and the tiger's mind take her place.

They moved slowly, no, lethargically. It was all too easy to pick out the points their movements guarded. It was even easier to pick them out before they knew what was happening. They fell without so much as touching me. I bared my teeth, snarling out a challenge to the others.

The red showed strategy behind their wave, blocking my flat blows with little issue. Their shield was invisible to even my improved eyes. Whatever it was it made excellent retaliatory blows. While bluffing three, the fourth caught me from behind.

I skidded and spun, tail swishing in eager anticipation of a challenge. This time I would make the first move. The shield was nothing to claws, and the first red fell during the shock of its destroyed protection. Two of the other three narrowly faced the same fate. But the final crimson demon jumped back when the shield shattered. It lunged at me so quickly after touching the ground I was thrown off guard. But it was all too easy to block its blow and sink my teeth into its neck. Though the blood tasted terrible, the feel of the lifeblood spilling out of it felt oh so nice. Unclamping my fangs from its throat, I let it crumple before turning my attention to the golden one. With a flick of its wrist, it disappeared into the ground.

I tentatively moved forward, unsure of where he would strike from. The ground rumbled violently beneath me, and I barely jumped away in time. The speed kicked in, and I rushed behind him. He moved easily with me, for such size however, and with three smacks of the drum the ground beneath me seemed to explode. I was sent tumbling back, but rolled to my feet with swift momentum. I prowled, and waited for him to surface once more.

For such a large demon, he predicted my movements easily, and moved in accordance. I didn't want to fall to such a beast, it challenged my existence. So with a second of delay, I caught him off guard, kicking the dirt from his surfacing into his face. With that stun, I leaped behind him, and his lifeblood sizzled into the earth.

I roared, lost in the primal rush of this power. My eyes scanned the field, for I still sensed life. There a crumpled form twitched, breathing shallowly. No. Its existence challenged mine. I couldn't allow it to remain. With a snarl, I stalked toward it. This form looked so feeble, so pathetic. Killing it would be no challenge, especially compared to the demons. I raised my claws into the air, prepared to spill this blood along with the others. Right as I was about to deal the blow however, the scent of the blood trickled back.

And stopped me cold.

I stumbled back from Okuro's unconscious body, fully aware of what I had done, and what I had been about to do. My eyes wide, I kept stepping back, breathing shakily. _No… I won't… I can't…_

_YOU MUSSST… _The snarling voice hissed at me. _IT IS ESSSSENTIAL. NO ONE MUSST CHALLENGE YOU EXISSSSTENCE AS HE DOESSSSS…_

_No. He's… He's my brother. I couldn't-_

_ALL THE MORE REASSSON…. IT WOULD BE ALL TOO EASSSY NOW…_

The voice seemed more snakelike in my head now. And yet when it laughed, it sounded tiger-ish again. I shook my head violently, as if hoping that would unlatch this monster from my mind.

_ YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME KIERRA…. NOT UNTIL THAT THING IS ELIMINATED…_

"I WON'T LET YOU!" I screamed aloud.

I waited in the shadows, more afraid of myself than anything. After many long hours of monitoring his breathing, I watched as Father found Okuro. Picking him up, he sent a cold glare in my direction before running back the way he had come. I ran in the opposite direction, putting as much distance between us as possible. I couldn't go back.

For once I agreed with Father. A monster like me should not be around Okuro.


	5. Susceptible

Chapter Four – Susceptible

I had been alone, on voluntary exile, for an amount of time I was no longer sure of. I heard Okuro in my head for a while, asking me when I would come back. I made no effort to hide my presence, but all the same I refused to respond. I didn't know when I'd go back. I didn't think I'd go back at all. His prodding for answers only went on for so long, until he clearly lost patience with me, and his end of the connection too went silent. By now, I wished he hadn't. His voice was the only thing tethering me to my emotions. With that gone, I was nothing more than a shell that had long since lost its occupant.

I didn't know where I was going. I was walking just to pass the time. The destination didn't matter. I just needed to move. The sun beat me with its merciless heat, and I thought maybe Amaterasu was punishing me for my decision. I sighed, more exhausted than usual for my sluggish pace. I kept moving. Stopping out here would not help my case.

It wasn't until I saw to little cave that I took note of my labored breathing. I felt honestly terrible, and the sooner I was out of the sun, the sooner I could try to recover. I picked up a pebble at my feet, almost falling onto my face in the process. Pushing myself back up, I threw the pebble into the cave, and waited for a sign of something within. After a few minutes of silence, and no forboding feelings, I crawled in.

As luck would have it, the little hole had no occupants, and no signs of recent inhabitance. I leaned heavily against the wall near the entrance, feeling the waves of nausea crashing into me. I shifted my body into a more suitable position, finding one satisfactory enough as my body's control failed, causing me to throw up whatever I had in me. I crawled away from the spot as soon as I knew I had finished, breathing shakily. I curled up in the back, shivering madly, and my consciousness fell away.

The air seemed to swirl around me as I opened my eyes. In fact, I could see my breath as I exhaled, a little less shakily than before. Looking around, I saw that the cave had vanished. The world around me was a flowing mix of blacks and reds, and the air I saw seemed to vibrate with electric energies. But it all seemed darker, like some demonic influence was tainting the purity of the lightning. That darkness was so much more pressing as the seconds ticked by. I could feel my heart rate moving faster. In fact, I could hear a heartbeat thundering around me. It seemed a lot more strained, and a little faster. After a few long moments of thought, I realized this dream world was letting me hear my heart from the waking world. Making sure I was aware of my own life.

The shadows crept closer to me, and a large shape appeared where I felt it strongest. Vibrant blue orbs bored through me as it prowled closer, gaining a defined form. The skeletal paws seemed to light the ground they stepped on. I trembled as they brought the bony cat closer and closer.

It stopped mere feet away, towering over me. The blue mist peeling from its bones seemed more benevolent than mystifying, regardless of color. That mist shimmered around the skeleton, obscuring it from my view. I looked away as it brightened, the energy causing my waking world heart to flutter a bit before returning to its former pace. Reluctantly, I turned to face it once more.

The demon's new form looked a lot like the paintings of Gekigami, but the colors were black and a dark blue, instead of white and crimson. The tip of the tail was the head of a snake, which turned to face me. Those blue orbs in the tiger head were still there, and at a glance the stare was all color. A thin black ring where the pupil should have been punctered me multiple times once I noticed it, as its fury clawed its way into me.

"KIERRA…" The gutteral voice rumbled, shaking me a little. It sounded very familiar. Something in me wanted to follow some unspoken command, an influence that seemed just as familiar. His fiery blue eyes watched my every move as I searched my memory, and the mist caused him to smirk as I put it all together.

This was the influence that almost got me to kill my brother.

"What do you want?" I said, sounding as tough as I could. It failed completely, my terror showing through.

It laughed, the sound chilling me to the bone. "ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" It snarled. "I WANT YOU… YOU MUST ELIMINATE THOSE THAT CHALLENGE YOUR EXISTENCE…"

"And what challenges my existence?"

"YOU ARE NAÏVE, AREN'T YOU CHILD…? _ALL_ CHALLENGE YOUR EXISTENCE. _NOTHING _MUST LIVE."

"I'm not going to allow this. I won't kill for that reason… I don't want to at-"

"_SILENCE_!" It roared, scaring the words out of me. "YOU _WILL_ KILL THEM. I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT."

"You won't be able to control me." I siad, narrowing my eyes at this demon.

It laughed again. "I WOULDN'T BE SO SURE OF THAT. I ONLY NEED YOUR BODY. THAT INSOLENT _SOUL_ OF YOURS WILL BE EASILY ELIMINATED." He stepped forward, the tiger returning to its skeletal form. The jaw opened as the claws were pushed to the ground. It lowered itself to the ground, poised to strike. The waking heartbeat was racing by this time. It lunged, and I flinched instinctively.

I felt his energy before I saw him intercept the demon. The skeletal cat tumbled back as Gekigami landed in front of me, his fur bristling with the purity of his element. He released a thunderous roar, and the demon snarled darkly in return. Gekigami prowled around me, all the while staying in a position to defend me.

"_RAIENDORU…_" Hissed Gekigami, stopping behind me. His voice had the same snarling quality, but it wasn't as harsh, less threatening. I heard the waking beat slow a little. Raiendoru stalked back and forth, trying to find an opening in Gekigami's defenses to make a pass at me.

"YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE GEKIGAMI… ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY OF MY KILL. WHY IS THIS ONE SO IMPORTANT?" Raiendoru snarled in response.

"_YOU KNOW WHY… YOU WOULDN'T TARGET HER OTHERWISE_."

"YOU MADE HER A MONSTER TO HER PEOPLE. I'M SURE SHE'D PREFER ME OVER YOU…"

"_PERHAPS… IF YOU DID NOT TRY TO KILL HER…_"

I watched the two of them snarl at each other, even hearing Gekigami more strongly than Raiendoru. I wanted to ask Gekigami what Raiendoru was getting at, but I didn't want to risk anything. The tigers, both fleshy and Skeletal, had a bit of a staredown, before Raiendoru turned away. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER FOREVER, GEKIGAMI…" He said, and vanished the way he came.

I turned to face Gekigami, but it was a human I saw. His black hair stood a bit with static energy, and even as a human his tawny eyes held the same ferocity. His very presence felt like a storm. It reminded me of his attack. "Why.. Why did you attack me back then?"

"_I am sorry for that, but that had to be done. I had to awaken enough within you to see if you were the right choice_."

"You took my lightning!"

"_No. Because of how my spirit split… You never had it. But you two were the first success_…"

"But… What do you…"

"_It will all make sense in time, Kierra_." He patted my head, and smiled at me reassuringly. His tawny eyes seemed much warmer this way.

I could feel this world vanishing around me. "Gekigami, I…"

"_You must survive. Try to survive this test. I have to get you out of here before Raiendoru comes back_."

I could feel him trying to help me. Stemming back my questions, I merely nodded.

"_Go back to your body… I don't know if it will survive much longer without your soul in it. You must return to it before it can be taken_."

"I don't know how…."

"_Focus on your body. I will help you return from there_."

I did as instructed. "Why do I need you to-"

"_You'll see_…"

And everything vanished.


	6. Assertion

Chapter Five - Assertion

A blurry, dimly lit world positioned itself around me as I opened my eyes. I took a few deep breaths as my vision brought everything into focus. Meanwhile, the rest of my mind devoted itself to piecing together the familiar surroundings. The small cave I had collapsed in was gone. Instead I was in my own bed. In my own room. I squeezed the tiger plushie in my hand, comforted by it, as I always had been.

"Oh my god!" Okuro's voice startled me out of my delirium. I shot up into a sitting position, and locked eyes with him.

"Huh? What? Is there a spider on me?" I looked over myself to emphasize the question.

"No…" He said with a stifled chuckle. "I didn't think you'd be awake anytime soon… Seeing as only three hours ago you were thrashing violently enough to get a good blow on me." His hand instinctively went to rub his forehead. As he mentioned it, a soreness in my right wrist affirmed his accusation.

Okuro approached me. "Are… You alright? You were out for a little over 24 hours since I found you."

I blinked. "Yes… I… think I'm okay…. But… You came looking for me?"

"You say it like it's a surprise. You hadn't answered me in at least two weeks. I was worried. Especially when I didn't feel anything from you."

"I…"

"You scared me, you know. You were shaking so badly. Whimpering… It was like you were in pain. It may have been the heat that got to you, but it may not have been. When I first found you, I thought you had been poisoned or something…"

"I-"

Okuro interrupted me again. "I know you're sorry. But why didn't you come back when I said you could?"

"I didn't… I didn't think it would be good of me to come back in lew of what happened to cause my leaving."

"Yeah… And-"

"The boy is dead." Father's cold voice hissed into the room. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside. I felt myself tense at the sight of him. I sensed Okuro taking notice… for I felt a bit of consolation coming from him through the connection.

Father paced back and forth in front of the door, continuing his tirade on me. "We thought he would survive… He seemed to hold so much promise to that… But then… His life slipped away." He scoffed to himself, before directing his attention to Okuro. "Get out, Okuro. You've spent enough time here."

_I won't cut off. _Okuro whispered through the connection, and scurried out of the room.

Father wasted no time. He shut the door moments after Okuro disappeared through it. "You're lucky to be alive, whelp."

"I don't think it's my shoulders his death really rests on…." I practically growled. Something about Father… It said he wouldn't be one to be above doing something like that. I couldn't be sure though. All I knew was that I was always on edge around him, and my guard was at its peak.

"Not just about that, you pathetic waste. You almost killed the heir and incarnation too. I saw that guilty look in your eye."

"It wasn't me. It was demons."

"I always knew you were one."

"I protected him Father. Is that so hard to believe?"

Father barked a laugh, a noise that twisted and contorted my stomach. "With how much anger you harbor, it is, indeed."

I greeted this comment in silence. He didn't seem to be finished with his thought.

"Okuro is giving you a bit of a chance yet again it seems." He continued after a deep breath of contemplation. His grin made me want to vomit.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to give you a head start. You have 12 hours to get as far from here as possible. But it won't help you."

"Are you…?"

"Yes. Your existence is a burden on the world. It is not necessary. I'll give you a chance to escape, but almost killing my precious son? I'm afraid I won't tolerate you in this world any longer, girl." With that, he left the room, closing the door slowly behind him.

My eyes automatically went down to the little tiger. In a corner of my room, there were small sheets of paper beside a little wooden box. I ran to that end of the room, feeling Father talking to Okuro down the hallway. I wasn't sure what about. But I picked up a sheet of the paper, and the first thing I found that would leave my message upon it. I was in too much of an adrenaline rush to really take notice of it.

The message was three words long, but I hoped the large, etchy letters would convey the message's importance.

_**DON'T FOLLOW ME.**_

I folded the note as small as I could, and practically threw it into the box. Undoing a repair in the tiger's back, I stuck the box within the plushie. I carefully redid the thread work, and carried the heavier tiger to my bed. I left it next to my pillow. I opened my door, then made my real escape through the window. If Father intended to hunt me like some animal, I was going to challenge him. After a quick scan of the area, I fled. My intention was to put a difficult path between us.

I counted the hours agonizingly as I found my hiding place. It was discreet enough that I had issues finding it. Once within, I used the surrounding earth to make it more so. I had to have been in there well beyond my 12 hour head start before I finally felt a presence approaching. I froze, too scared to even breathe, which of course made my heart rate sound like thunder in my head. The earth around the entrance shifted, and Okuro wriggled his way inside.

Instead of relaxing, I tensed further, though I was able to breathe again. "Why did you follow me? I didn't want you to."

Okuro brushed the dust from the shifting earth from his dark brown hair. "That's precisely why I did. Why'd you take off again?"

"I hate to sound melodramatic, but now you're in grave danger because of me!" I kept my voice low.

"What do you me-"

"Shh!" I covered Okuro's mouth at the sounds of heavy footsteps. I fell into my breathless tension once more.

"Kierra… Kie-rra-… I know you're here…" Father's voice sounded louder than I hoped.

_You led him here… _I whispered in the connection.

_Yeah, so let's-_

_No! _I grabbed Okuro as he headed for the exit, and turned him to face me. I had a death grip on his arms, and I knew my fear plagued eyes implored him to listen. _You HAVE to believe me about this. For once in your life, please! Please trust me about Father! We can't go to him… We need to RUN._

Okuro was still, eyes locked on mine as he mulled it over in his head. Finally, after what seemed to be years, he nodded. _Alright. I believe you._


	7. Fog

Chapter Six – Fog

_ We can't waste any time then! Follow me. _I pulled Okuro further back from the entrance, trying my best to make as little sound as possible. A feeling of darkness closed in from outside, beginning to seep into the hole. I backed away from it as quickly as I could as my heart tried to hammer its way out of my chest. Okuro stumbled along, still trapped in a death grip from my left hand.

_What's going on? _He asked, trying unsuccessfully to free himself.

_Shadows. He's using them to find us…. We have to hurry. _I whirled around, lowering myself to crawl into the tunnel behind me. I heard him worm his way in behind me without a question, obviously taking note of my tension. I moved quickly to a patch that seemed a little brighter than the rest of the tunnel, quickly shifting my position to peek through it. I didn't feel the shadows creeping around us anymore, but their presence was still potent. The moon attempted to light the hole, but it didn't have enough reflected light to do so.

_Are we going to…?_

_ Maybe. I'll have to take a look around. _I replied quickly. I looked at the path ahead. Though it was darker to me now, I knew it inclined just behind me to a point where we could run if the need arose. I looked back up the bolt hole, steeling my emotions. With one last deep breath, I wriggled my torso through and poked my head out.

The animals had long ago fallen silent due to the nocturnal air. But even the creatures of the night were quiet. It may have been the tension I felt I was radiating, but even the wind had fallen silent. The suffocating silence pricked me with pins of fear and needles of anxiety. I looked around, but even though my eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness, I couldn't see anything. I swallowed hard, and a voice mere feet behind me ripped terror through me.

"There you are, little mouse… Time for the cat to feed…."

I didn't even look back at my father. A scream tore itself from my throat as I shoved myself down the bolt hole A rush of air blew pebbles into the hole as I fell back into the tunnel. I whirled around, my breath already hard to come by. _What was-_

_MOVE! HE'S RIGHT ABOVE US! _I threw myself down the incline, barely waiting for my feet to reach the bottom before running. Okuro coughed from the dust I kicked up. I heard Father running overhead, keeping perfect pace with me. I saw the stars come into view, and kicked into gear, sprinting for the outside. That was when Father's figure appeared in my route of escape. I skidded to a halt, and backed away. I looked behind me. Okuro seemed to be stunned. Frozen in place. I tripped on a pebble behind my foot as Father prowled farther, savoring the victory he was certain to have. I was panting, practically hyperventilating from the fear in my very soul.

Father cackled, the sword in his hand shaking with him. My eyes went from the blade to him as a small whimper escaped my throat. "There's nothing you can do now, little mouse. The cat has won…." With that he raised the blade, and I couldn't look away.

The blade fell only a few inches when a loud crack echoed behind me. In my daze I could only watch the bolt of lightning strike my father. He stumbled back, clearly in more pain than someone with our heritage should experience. I was frozen to the spot as Okuro leaped over my head, landing between Father and myself. He breathed deeply, and I felt an icy air being directed at Father. "Out of my way, boy…." Father snarled.

"No." Okuro growled through his teeth. "You won't touch Kierra."

"Touching." Father barked another gut wrenching laugh.

"I'm not kidding. I won't let you kill my sister."

"I'd rather not harm you Okuro… Step aside…"

Okuro clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. The response was low, more of a growl than words. "No. I refuse."

Father didn't miss a beat. The blade flashed out, almost too fast to see. Okuro screamed in pain, reeling backwards. He fell back, turning to catch himself. He landed hard on his knees, using one arm to hold himself up. The other hand gripped his face, which was dripping blood. Father sighed loudly, shaking the excess blood from the blade. Okuro pulled his hand from his face, the bloody gash forcing his right eye shut. He put that hand on my knee, shaking me back into awareness.

_Okuro I-_

Okuro looked away, silencing me instantly. He pushed up and whirled around at the same time, shooting more lightning with his clean hand. However, he intended to hold Father this time. Father struggled against his electric bindings, but seemed immobilized. Okuro shook my leg with his bloodstained hand again. "Kierra! Get out of here!" He yelled.

"But what about-"

"JUST GO!" He shoved me a little, refocusing his attention on Father. I nodded, not needing another push. I scrambled to my feet, and ran back to the bolt hole Squirming through it, I yanked myself out and ran. The last thing I heard in the tunnel was another cry from Okuro, and a huge shock of pain through the connection.

I felt Father chasing me down. I kept trying to Call to Okuro through the connection. I felt his life, but after that I felt oddly alone. "You're on your own Kierra…" I mumbled to myself between breaths. I felt myself wearing down, but I knew I had to keep running. If I slowed down now, I was done for. I didn't want Okuro's getting wounded to be in vain. But when the cliff came into view, I was scared that it would be.

I stopped at the edge, gazing down at the fog at the bottom. It was thick, visible even in the darkness. I stood and turned, getting caught by a steely snake as I moved.

I screamed in pain, trying not to stumble backwards. The blood gushed from the diagonal gash in my torso. He moved forward, preparing for the finishing blow as the world began to blur and wobble around me. I moved back to balance my weight, but didn't feel anything as I did so. It wasn't until I heard the maniacal cackle again that I realized I was falling into the fog. It seemed to wrap itself around me, stopping my fall. A hiccup sounded near me as the world faded to black.


	8. Feral

Chapter Seven – Feral

~Okuro~

The cold winds of Kamui dug into my flesh, piercing my nerves with furious frozen crystals. The howl of the wolves and the howl of the gusts lost all differences to my ears. I thought back to a traveler from my childhood to ease the awareness of the frigid temperatures. He once described this place as frozen, caught in a perpetual blizzard. I had doubted him then. But I felt through the connection that Kierra was fully entranced. That she believed every word he said.

_He probably was just exaggerating for effect, Kierra. _I told her through our link when the man was bombarded with questions.

_No. He was telling the truth. _She'd affirm with a mental huff._ I've read about Kamui. That was pretty much how it was described._

I snapped back to myself. Her voice seemed more vivid in my mind now. Like Gekigami wanted me to remember her. But she had been dead for seven years. I haven't felt her in my head since Father hunted her down. Just a god forsaken humming. It would get louder, almost like a growl, but never understandable. Just white noise clouding my mind, distracting my work.

A roar punctured the howling winds. It sounded furious, and the humming in my mind flared with static energies. My body suddenly felt invigorated, bristling with the electric energies the tiger god had bestowed upon me. Shivers of anticipation laced my senses as the feral rage pulled me forward.

The massive wolf greeted me first, baring fangs as white as the snow around it. It lifted one enormous paw, turning its dark blue-gray body to face me. I could almost see the powerful muscles tensing as it poised its lunge at me. I charged my energies, letting the lightning snake around me with its wild aura.

The wolf seemed to vanish into snow swirling around it. I couldn't see its path but was immediately on guard. I looked this way and that, trying to anticipate the wolf's movements. But it was hard to predict what you couldn't see or sense. I was fighting blind, and the wolf knew it.

"I thought you'd be a challenge! But your energies are a fluke!"

I turned, surprised at the voice, to find the wolf leaping towards me, mouth agape. Completely off guard, I stumbled back, hoping to avoid the large canine's onslaught.

The cat was a blur, ramming into the wolf with enough force to send him flying in a different direction. I kept the lightning primed as the tiger thudded onto its paws. It skid around to lock eyes with the wolf. He struggled to his feet. "Now you think you can challenge me, furball?" he scoffed as he finally stood again.

"Better than picking on someone who clearly doesn't know how to use his surroundings, mutt." The tiger responded wryly. Its voice was feminine, and even with the snarling undertone it picked at my memory in mysterious ways. All the same, she was clearly trying to anger the wolf.

"You know better than to get on my nerves. We aren't training partners anymore. The elders won't be here to stop me." The wolf snarled, his hackles starting to levitate off of his back.

"You know they weren't stopping you because _I_ was in danger, Rokua." The tiger narrowed her eyes, pulling back her lips to reveal long fangs, along with the rest of her jaws. From what I could see, she was flashing him a feral smile.

The wolf's temper snapped. He made another pass at me. But just as before the tiger was right there to halt his advance. Not about to back down from her, the wolf sank his teeth into her foreleg. She roared in pain, sapphire eyes blazing with rage of her own. She bit down on the nape of his neck, throwing him off of her as he yelped. Without so much as a breath, she charged him, digging her claws and fangs into whatever flesh she could reach. The wolf whimpered, trying to get away, or trying to retaliate. Regardless, he flailed under the one feline paw holding him down. He wriggled around and kicked her stomach with one hind paw. The tigress was knocked up enough that the wolf could wriggle out. He scurried back, before slamming his teeth to her throat. The tigress knocked him down, but not quickly enough. His jaws flashed before red lines appeared on the tigress' shoulder…. And she vanished.

The wolf cackled, limping heavily on his torn hind leg. He watched the spot where the tiger vanished, and as the kicked up snow settled, a woman was in her place. She couldn't have been any older than me, forcing herself to stand as the wolf vanished once more. She looked over at me, and again, an unknown wave of nostalgia threatened to knock me over. She looked so familiar, yet I was convinced I had never laid eyes on her before.

"Are you…" she started to whisper under her breath before whirling around. Rokua charged, and yet the woman dodged him as if he was nothing. Blood dripped from her right arm as she studied his every muscle, staying as poised as the tiger she once was. Rokua's torn leg shifted too far, causing him to slip. The woman made her move then.

Her speed was phenomenal, but even for that, Rokua's wolf form was still larger and faster. Again his teeth sank into her shoulder. She screamed in agony, for now she didn't have the bulk of the tiger protecting her. Without thinking, I shot the lightning still coiled around me at him. He yelped as the electric tendrils struck his eye. He immediately released the tiger woman from his jaws, and turned tail.

"A little full of himself, isn't he?" I mumbled as I approached her. She gripped her shoulder, whimpering quietly at the pain that even seemed to minutely buzz in me. The blood oozed down her back, staining the snow around her a vibrant crimson.

The fog began to close in around us. The young woman looked up. "Kasu?" She called. "Kasu, where are you?"

A sharp tsk'ing snapped behind me as a taller woman appeared. She studied me closely, scrutinizing me before shoving by. "Really." She said to the bleeding one, her accent exotic but unidentifiable. "Can I not leave for two hours without you hurting yourself?" her words seemed slurred, like she was in a drunken stupor.

"I… I'm sorry Kasu…" the other mumbled. I could feel she was thinking something different.

The drunken woman kneeled before the human tiger. "Kierra… You need to stop an… antago… pestering Rokua."

Kierra?

"But… he was picking on innocents again."

Was that really Kierra bleeding in front of me? The Kierra I knew?

"You are lucky this… this 'innocent'… was Okuro. You would have been dead if it were anyone else."

Kierra's face snapped up to look at me. It contorted oddly as she studied me, almost more closely than the other woman. In fact, it wasn't long before it looked like she was trying to set me on fire or something. This couldn't be her. This couldn't be my sister. She was dead. It was impossible.

I turned to leave.

And a thought that wasn't mine rang through.

_Okuro… If that really is you in front of me… don't go… I've been alone in my head long enough._

And a wall I never even knew existed shattered.


	9. Overconfidence

Chapter Eight – Overconfidence

~Kierra~

I saw the man begin to whirl around after my mental plea, but was unable to keep my eyes on him as the wall Kasugami had warned me about shattered. A sharp pain shot through my mind, and combined with my heavily bleeding shoulder, it was almost too much to bear. I leaned forward, crying from the intense agony. Kasugami was beside me in an instant, pulling me up and supporting me.

"Well, Okuro, do you recognize your own sister now?" Kasu asked the man. I was almost in disbelief that he was Okuro. My twin. And yet the flow of thoughts in my mind that were not my own said otherwise. I looked up at him, my eyes entranced by the scar upon his face. The angry flesh snaked from his left brow to the corner of his mouth, even going through his eye. And yet he could still see out of it with no problem. It was apparent.

"Kierra… I heard your thoughts…" He said slowly. "How are you… how are you even _alive?_"

"Now is not the time to question her. We need to get her out of here. And I need your assistance." Kasu hiccuped as she stumbled almost gracefully towards him.

Okuro nodded almost shakily, blurring in and out of focus. Kasu's words slurred even more than usual as she gave him instructions, losing their coherence to my ears. He nodded, a blurred shape in my line of sight. The two approached me as one, and I felt Kasugami's hands pulling me up. I didn't have much strength to struggle, so I was probably nothing more than a large rag doll they were trying to transport. My eyes slid shut as I distantly felt my body shifting, and sudden warmth against me, which was much more there.

_Kierra? Can you hear me?_

_ Mmmhmm… _I was having trouble lacing together my thoughts again.

_I'm supposed to keep you conscious. _Okuro shifted me, and I realized as my head bounced on his shoulder he was carrying me on his back. _At least you're lighter than you look. What have you been doing all these years?_

_ Training… _I mumbled. _Learning, searching… Things a god incarnation is supposed to…_

_ God incarnation? But you aren't-_

The slurred accent of Kasugami's voice cut him short. I reacquainted myself with Okuro's familiar warmth as she explained something to him. I wasn't entirely sure what, but I wasn't in the mood to question. I was just… tired. I wanted to sleep.

_Kierra. Don't let go. _Okuro's voice was stern and yet somehow supportive in my mind.

_ Let go… of what…?_

_ If you fade out, Kasugami can't help you. You will die._

_I'm trying… I... _Suddenly thought speak was a difficult concept to grasp. Staying conscious was a struggle… Okuro's body heat was the only thing tethering me to the conscious world. The rest of me had long since drifted away into an unconscious mist. As long as I remained aware of that, I could survive.

The wind on my back vanished, and Okuro's voice peeped into my head. _Kasugami says that the wolf tribe will sometimes coat their fangs with venom only they are immune to. She says that's why you're like this… We need to get that poison out of you._

Okuro's body heat slipped away from me as I was pulled off of his back. I was only scarcely aware of being shifted and manipulated again, only fully noticing it when I felt the cold stone floor of Kasu's hideaway against my face. A chill raced through me as a cold brush was dragged across the wound. The ink stung me back into awareness. My eyes shot open as adrenaline flared my senses, and Okuro pushed me up. He held me carefully, hands careful not to touch the ink on my injured shoulder.

"That ink gives a burst of energy enough to help her finish the job." Kasu said, obviously explaining to Okuro why my eyes were open as she spread the painful ink on the front of my shoulder. I looked down, even with the black ink atop it I could still see the sickening purple flesh around my poison wounds. My eyes returned to Okuro. "Keep me up okay. The ink only makes me aware as long as I don't hit my head." I said to him.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the power of the tiger god, Gekigami, and the flow of the borrowed power from the dragon flowing through me. I closed my eyes, recalling the words in my mind. I distantly heard how eerie my voice got when I sang to the gods in their tongue. Okuro's hands shuddered on me as I called to the dragon.

"_Yo-mi-ga-mi…_

_Tsier le tsa la kama…_

_No-ru… Vu-den…_

_Mien de noverada…_

_Rieke-nse noredeto ra-se…_

_Poradoruke Wataredeyu…_

_Yo-mi-ga-mi…_

_Tsier le tsa la kama…"_

As quickly as the energy had come to me, it left, and I fell limp, losing consciousness as the eerie tune echoed in my mind.

The world slowly faded into view. The flames lighting Kasu's hideaway seemed brighter than usual. I pushed myself up and looked around, my left hand resting on the scar across my abdomen from Father. "Okuro." Kasugami's slurred accent around the corner sounded scolding. "Don't worry about her so much. We incarnations have phenomenal recovery speeds. With Yomigami's help a good night's rest is all that's necessary before she is back to normal."

I hopped out of the bed as Okuro sighed a little. I felt a minute tension through the connection, but nothing too extreme.

"Do you not believe me? You can still see through that eye, can you not? Kierra survived that walk when she had enough venom in her to kill her instantly were she human. And-"

"And you can stay drunk off of your rocker on a constant basis and still be aware enough to be a great teacher." I leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised questionably. Kasu whirled around, looking at me in shock.

"Yes. My point exactly…" she recovered after a few inebriated hiccups.

"So are you going to teach him or am I?" I cut right to the chase, locking eyes with my brother. He seemed slightly shocked by my expression, even though I thought it was rather stoic.

"Teach me what?"

"Teach him what?"

"Kasu, you know as well as I do that he wasn't exactly living with the right people to get him proper training… to learn the true potential being the soul of Gekigami gives him. I was lucky to have you Kasu."

Okuro shot me a cold look. When we were younger, I would have cowered under those eyes. But now I wasn't minutely threatened.

"Well-" Kasu began, but Okuro cut her off.

"You don't need to teach me anything."

"Oh really?" I decided to take what was obviously bait for some cocky tirade.

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to interrupt your overconfidence, but the sooner you prove it to me, the sooner we can put this misconception behind us, eh?"

"I have yet to find someone to predict me." He said, a smirk tugging at his lips. As odd as this behavior was for him, I went along with it. Perhaps whatever influence was there would show itself.

"There's a first time for everything. All you have to do is hit me before I can start announcing what you're going to do. You do that, and I'll let you teach me." I stared at him, flashing a smirk of my own as I sat on the ground.

"No."

"What? Too easy?" I grinned.

Okuro huffed out a sigh. I took a deep breath as he did, focusing on every fiber in his body. Kasu's training rang through as he paced in each direction. My eyes never left him for a second. Suddenly he stopped, and his left arm twitched ever so slightly.

I failed to restrain a laugh. "Lightning from your…. Right arm, your left arm used as a channel and it will come at me from 38 angle on my left." I felt an odd amount of satisfaction when shock and frustration dashed across his face.

"I'll close out the connection this time." I locked myself in my own mind as again I attuned myself to the flow of his body. He shifted his weight slowly, and again, the plan was blatantly obvious.

"A wave, aimed for…. My throat… that will be launched from your right foot, as it is holding less weight, so it would execute the necessary motions faster. The easiest way for me to dodge it is to lean back in such a way that I could elevate myself to a level necessary to avoid the next two over thought waves coming from above and below."

His knuckles turned white from the stress flaring through him. "This time…. Immobilize me before I can get near enough to hit you. You have until I count to three before I make my move." I decided to throw in what was now a very basic exercise Kasugami had used on me when I had first started. I had to lay a blow on her before she could immobilize me. To be fair however, I was giving Okuro a considerable handicap.

"One…"

I leaned over to avoid the first bolt rope launched at me.

"Two…"

I ducked below a second.

"Three."

I sidestepped the third, fourth and fifth easily as I ran. I leaped into the air, overshooting him. I Aimed instead for the wall behind him. I grinned at his stunned confusion, using the wall to throw myself into him. I pinned him more through pressure points than brute force. I left his limbs motionless, meaning he couldn't launch a counter.

"You leave yourself too open. All that those relative amateurs did for you was convince you that you are untouchable. A conviction that I just disproved. A black imp could kill you before you knew what was happening using those exact tactics. Simply because you also make your motions too obvious. One set of muscle fibers can show your whole tactic, as I have demonstrated. You do have a lot to learn. And I'd rather we learn without the stress. Okay?" I got off of him with a reassuring smile. He slowly pushed himself up.

I walked away. Before they were out of earshot, I heard Kasu say something that swelled my heart with confidence I never had.

"That is another reason she is clearly your best bet for a teacher. You learn to deal with her in combat, you learn to deal with anyone."


	10. Family

Chapter Nine – "Family"

~Kierra~

Kasugami's auburn eyes stared up to the sky. She had been standing there for hours. When I say standing, I mean she was stumbling almost precariously around a given spot. The only thing not moving was the gourd-like bottle in her right hand. It was like that bottle was magnetized to that spot in the air. It didn't so much as twitch. She stabilized herself enough to take a drink. The alcohol dribbled down her chin, dropping into the snow on the ground. I sighed heavily, making a face of disgust.

_I wish Kasugami wasn't by nature a heavy alcoholic _I grumbled in the connection. The actual Kasugami was no different than the incarnation standing before me. Maybe worse, but it didn't matter. It bothered me regardless.

_Is it really that bad? _Okuro replied, nudging me with his elbow. I turned to face him. The fact that I barely came up to his throat bothered me. But the fact remained that even if he was bigger, I had strength, speed, endurance, agility... basically everything but lightning backing me up. I had long since accepted I'd never be able to use lightning. It was a handicap I quickly overcame. Okuro learned that one the hard way.

_Yes! That gourd is refilled at least six times a day… It's terrible. That has to be her third fill today… and judging from the angle she's got about three swigs left in it._

A silence greeted me for a few moments, followed by, _You have GOT to teach me how you do that._

I grinned devilishly, sending a sideways glance up at him. _I thought I didn't have to teach you anything._

Okuro didn't respond, instead he shoved my head with the heel of his hand. My head was all that moved before I whirled around and pushed him back, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. I laughed as I stood over him. _All you have on me right now is size, Brother mine._

He laughed in response, his face showing a rare change from his usual placidity. Sometimes I wondered if the gods messed up and he was supposed to be the incarnation of Nuregami. His attitude was more fitting to the snake of the waters than the tiger of lightning. He didn't have the wild aura that lightning tends to bestow on someone. But perhaps that's an advantage. He could catch his opponents by surprise that way if they didn't already know him.

I snapped to attention, Kasu was relatively still, aside from her head lolling this way and that, her dilated pupils trying to focus on something in the sky. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. The fiery aura blazed around me, and I instinctively cringed. Not from the heat of the aura, no, I hadn't been fazed by that since I was fifteen. It was the source. The tundra of Kamui suddenly glittered as a massive bird soared low to the ground. His primary flight feathers as red as the fires he wielded, the snow melted from his mere proximity. Kasu's body shivered with the anticipation of his return. I shivered from the dread of it.

The massive firebird landed, the feral embodiment disintegrating from him. The man in his place was rather lanky yet birdlike, taller than Okuro, and with the same olive skin as Kasugami. He also spoke with the same mysterious accent, though his mannerisms were far more causal. But that's not why I dreaded his coming.

"Moegami!" Kasu practically fell into him, and my face mutated in disgust again. Mo took her into his arms, wasting no time before pressing his lips to hers. I looked away in an equal mix of disgust and decency. I turned to get away as quickly as possible. Kasu was downright annoying this way and the less I had to deal with it the better.

_Okuro, let's-_

"Kierra!" I heard Moegami call happily once he wrenched himself from Kasu.

_Oh sh- _With no time to finish, I tore away as quickly as I could, not even realizing I was running towards the fire pit, which had a fire in it. He used its energies to teleport in front of me before my mind caught up, and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. For someone who personified a bird, he could apply a lot of pressure.

I wheezed as he lifted me from the ground like I was a feather. "You thought you could get away from me this way? I thought my love trained you better than that."

I wriggled in his grip, which got me nothing but hysterical laughter from Okuro. I didn't think he could squeeze me any tighter before he did. I coughed and wheezed more, and not just because my airways were constricted.

"My you have grown since I last saw you."

_ You have? _Okuro prodded through the connection, though judging from his outward appearance I doubted he knew I heard him.

_I heard that. The second Mo puts me down you're dead, sir. _I watched in satisfaction as he cringed in my peripheral vision.

Mo put me down, and I gasped for air I didn't realize I still wasn't getting. Mo looked to Okuro. "Who is this man?" He said to me.

"My brother, Okuro."

"Ah, so this the one Kasu said you trounced with the basics."

It was Okuro's turn to redden under Mo's suddenly serious stare.

"Mo… Be nice… He didn't learn from a fellow incarnation like I did."

"Ah. It does show. We shall start his training in the morning!" Mo yelled excitedly, and I backed away as Kasu stumbled over to him like a puppy on anesthetics.

"Yeah?" I coaxed. "Who starts him then?"

"Well he looks too rigid to use his full potential so it's on you, kid."

I nodded calmly, whirling to face Okuro. I pulled his face down to my level. "Come tomorrow… You're paying for that comment." I said in a low tone. I released him, and trotted away oh, so nonchalantly.


	11. Flow

Chapter Ten – Flow

~Okuro~

I rubbed my eyes as the awareness of being awake crept into my senses. The wind was calmer now, relatively a gentle breeze flowing along the walls of Kasugami's hideaway. She and Moegami had seemed to finally silence themselves. After watching how the two acted around each other, I could see why Kierra wanted so badly to get away from them. It was almost sickening without the alcohol. Once Moegami had joined Kasugami in a drunken mess, it was closer to frightening. I shook my head, wondering how Kierra dealt with them for this long.

I yawned, creeping out as silently as possible so as not to awaken the "love birds." Inwardly a feeling of disgust bubbled, being led by the question _Does that even count for them?_

The clouds were dark above me, a deep contrast to the snow falling from them. A large shape shifted a few yards away. I took a step towards it, the snow cloaking it rather effectively. I wasn't sure what it was, and after Rokua, risking it didn't sound like a good plan either. _You're laaaate… _Kierra sang in the connection.

I shook my head, as the shape raised itself from the snow, revealing Kierra's enormous tigress form. She padded towards me calmly. "Are you like that just to be bigger than me?"

"With all the advantages I have when I'm smaller? Nah. This was more so I wouldn't freeze to death at night." She replied calmly, smoothly shifting back to her human self mid step. "So. Where do you want to start?"

"What?"

"Mo was serious. With what's going on, you have a lot to learn, and frankly, not a lot of time to learn it."

"But you have no control over-"

"That's unimportant." Kierra interrupted, her sapphire eyes suddenly serious. "You have enough control over it yourself to be okay through my sessions. I can't teach you control, perse. But I CAN teach you how to employ your body more. You're too still. Too easy to counter."

I watched her, she had a feeling in the connection that said she wasn't done yet.

"Besides… Don't you want me to teach you to predict accurately?"

I froze. She had me, and knew it very well.

"Okay. So let's start with the prerequisite then." She said with a nod, turning away.

"Prerequisite? You never said-"

"You never asked." Again, interrupted with a good point.

Kierra trotted a few yards away, shaking the snow from her black hair as she turned to face me. "Get into your stance. I may not be able to control lightning, but I can see how much work this prerequisite will take from it, I'm sure."

She shifted her weight from side to side as I obeyed her. I slid into the pose Father had structured into me like it was nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she studied me, mumbling calmly to herself. Suddenly I heard her tsk'ing. "You'd think Father would try harder with his little favorite. No wonder you're so rigid…" She mumbled, before saying louder for me "Don't move."

She scurried over to me, circling me with that same studious expression. "Work with me when I do this…" She mumbled, flomping onto her knees in front of me. She gazed up at me, the wheels in her head turning to push her train of thought along. She gently pushed my legs closer together, making sure the rest of me moved accordingly. Suddenly back on her feet, she tugged calmly on my left arm. Her hands were gentle on me as she pulled it up and away from its former position. Those calculating eyes were never still as she did the same with my right arm. Only instead of up and away she pushed this one in after moving it an inch down. She stepped back, looking over her adjustments.

"No… no… something's not right…" Kierra mumbled, and circled me again. I was starting to wobble, the adjustments to my stance throwing off my balance. That seemed to alert her to the problem.

"Ah!" She rushed in front of me again, and firmly grabbed my shoulders. With a gentle tug, she pulled me up a little. She held me for a moment before letting go, and slowly backing away. She looked me over again. "Much better. What do you think?"

"It's a little odd. I feel… more balanced."

"Thought so. Your stance was too low to the ground for your height. Thus your legs were too far apart in order to compensate. It limits your maneuverability, making you clumsy when you need to move from that stance. But don't get me wrong, it did have good potential. I moved your arms because your center was not in the spot you were guarding before."

"So… what do I do now?"

She pointed to a boulder to her left. "Shoot lightning at it."

"I did yesterday. I barely chipped the ice off!"

"That was with the faulty stance. Try again."

I sighed, fighting the urge to slide into the "faulty" stance again. I summoned up the tiger's lightning, breathing deeply as the wild energy prowled around me. I looked to Kierra momentarily. Her eyes were alight as I set my sights on the boulder. I pulled a string of electricity from the cloud swirling around me, and, after a small jump into the air, sent it to my target. A large crash greeted the shot, and I flinched to guard myself.

My eyes slid shut as I dismissed the snarling power, and Kierra yelled out. "Yeah! I knew that was the problem!" I opened my eyes, recovering from that cowering position, and a pile of pebbles was all that remained of my target. Kierra seemed giddy, giggling to herself. "It even improved your flow! The other stance was backing up your power! Now you can learn my little… shall we say… skill."

She grinned, as it was my turn to look, eyes alight, at the prospect before me. "That prediction method is all about flow. You have to attune yourself to the flow of your opponent. Every aspect of it. Their muscles, their energy, even their breathing!"

I blinked. "Really? How am I supposed to-"

"You are going to learn it from me. Due to our connection, I am the perfect practice. In the beginning, I will stay connected with you. I will show you how to properly study each of the aspects, how to use them to predict their movements and how to quickly and accordingly react to the coming threat. When I feel you're ready, I will let you work with Kasugami, then Moegami with that aspect and whatever it is they decide to teach you. They will be harder for you, as the connection will not be there."

"Why don't you just cut off and keep helping me?"

"Because last night, the three of us decided that after numbing our connection, I would be your final test. They were the ones who taught me flow, and they say the student surpassed the teacher at age sixteen. It was then they became unable to immobilize me. Because once you learn to see it, you must learn to hide your own, so you cannot be taken by a similar tactic. When you have taken in all we have to teach you, I will see how you have absorbed the information. And due to our limited time frame, there is no way this will be easy."

I stared at her, astounded. She could outmaneuver Kasu and Mo when she was 16? She had to be holding back now. And not just against me, but Rokua too. I saw how the two of them had moved. She must be suppressing her power, I thought. But the question remained on why. Something must have happened to her to cause the suppression. Something in me was grateful for the lock she put on herself. If she was this powerful suppressed, the thought of her power unbridled was a frightening concept.

"So?" Kierra said suddenly, wrenching me from my pondering. "Shall we begin?"


	12. Pressure

Chapter Eleven – Pressure

~Kierra~

Okuro nodded in anticipation. I smiled to myself. The training would be rigorous. I didn't know if his eagerness was beneficial or just stupid. But only time would tell. "Alright then, to sta-"

I froze. I heard the snow shifting behind me. And it didn't sound natural. Nothing was around this early.

_GRRRRRRRRRR..._

I went rigid. I knew that snarl anywhere. It would never leave my range of familiarity. Without thinking, I charged my energies. As I was doing so, the source charged me.

I whirled around with a roar, swinging as I transformed into the massive tigress form that seemed more familiar to me than my human self. Rokua flew back, hit full force in the head by my paw. His blue-gray body tumbled back, sliding in the snow. "That human blinded me in one eye..." He snarled as he got up."I'll kill 'im for that."

"You know I won't let you do that." I snapped, positioned solidly between Rokua and Okuro.

"Oh I know." He flashed a feral smile. "That's why I didn't come alone this time."

He howled, and from the shadowy snowfall two wolves, both larger than Rokua in both size and muscle, prowled towards him. A black wolf stood on his left, his hackles raised at the sight of me. The other wolf surprised me. A tawny female. Her eyes were cold on me, and I knew why. I didn't expect her to ever forgive me; I never did. She bared her teeth, growling with the same anger I showed my father. "Rokua... I get to kill her, right?"

Rokua huffed out a laugh. "Of course you do, Savaren. It would be wrong to deny you."

Savaren grinned behind her snarl. "Excellent. Kordos, shall we...?"

The black wolf nodded. Rokua barked, and the other two wolves charged right at me. I stood poised, ready for them. I swung out, knocking Kordos off of his feet, but was taken by Savaren at the same time. She ripped into my shoulder, missing my throat as Rokua had before her. Blood spurted out as I was pulled down. Savaren stood over me pinning me down with one paw on my chest

"Kierra!" Kasu yelled. "Stop suppressing yourself!"

I put my forepaws against Savaren's ribcage, pushing her as far up as the pain would allow. Her jaws snapped towards me, inches from my throat. I looked over, seeing Kordos and Rokua together prowling towards Okuro. He backed away from them, in the same trap as me. If he attacked one, he would be taken down easily by the other. He could send a wave at both of them, but he knew they could evade it easily, and he'd be dead before he knew what was happening. We were doomed, and all Kasu and Mo could do was yell at me.

"Use that power! It's the only way you two will survive!" Mo screamed. He sounded like he was trying to help, but was being restrained by Kasu.

I knew they were right. I knew it too well, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. That power is why I had to struggle to keep Savaren from my throat. She didn't forgive me for it, and neither did I. "Where's that precious power of yours hairball?" Savaren snarled, trying to bite me somewhere, anywhere. Just so she could get an opening to kill me. Maybe I deserved it. I pushed Savaren off of me, rolling onto my paws. If I could just get up...

But she got up faster, and again, aimed for my throat. Kordos and Rokua howled in pain, and the stench of singed fur filtered into the air. Around the same time, Savaren suddenly seemed much slower. I continued to struggle to stand. Savaren had managed to bite my foreleg, and now I couldn't get myself to stand up. Kasu moved swiftly to Savaren, and before she knew what was going on, she went down. Everything around me seemed so slow, as it always did when Kasu used her abilities. That fog slowed down everything outside of it. I fell over again, collapsing on my injured foreleg. The wolves fled as time returned to normal. They knew better than to pick on Kasugami and Moegami.

The two converged on me, and I knew what was coming. It happened every time.

"We shouldn't have to step in for you whenever those wolves decide to attack. You used to be able to take on their entire pack! What happened to that? Your training regiment never changed. In fact, it got harder!" Kasu scolded.

"What happened?" Mo started, and as I shifted out of form, he covered my mouth and continued. "Don't say nothing, because that obviously is not the case. People don't just randomly decide to suppress themselves." He lifted me up.

I stared at my hands as they carried me inside. Deciding it was better to let me heal naturally this time, they bandaged my shoulder and my arm and left me on my bed after a harsh and unsuccessful interrogation. I leaned against the wall, pinning my arm against the cool stone. The cold was relieving, comforting. The firelight in my room flickered on the walls, causing the shadows to dance across the golden stage. I watched, feeling like I had when I was younger.

"Chewing on your hand again?" Okuro sighed as he rounded the corner. "I thought you stopped that."

I jumped. Indeed I was. I pulled my hand from my mouth as Okuro sat on the bed beside me. "I.. I'm sorry." I mumbled, not even looking at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

I turned to look at him, eyes wide in shock. "Nothing to be sorry for?" I shrieked. "You could have been killed! And all because I was too weak to use my full potential. Because I couldn't bring myself to protect you to the best of my ability."

Okuro laughed, smiling at my reassuringly. "Kierra, I don't need you to protect me."

"You did today." I looked away. "And you will until you're better trained. If Kasu and Mo didn't step in, you'd be dead..."

"You would be too."

"And?"

"It would matter if you die, you know."

I sighed, eyes attracted the the onyx colored blanket covering my legs. "It... I guess it's time I told you."


	13. Confessions

Chapter Twelve - Confessions

~Okuro~

"Kierra... What do you..?" I began, suddenly worried about my sister.

She turned to look at me, her deep blue eyes empty in the flickering firelight. "Do you remember... when we were twelve, I couldn't bring myself to tell you why I had become so much darker since the test?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I couldn't burden you with it."

"Nonsense!" I snorted, then returned to my serious visage. "That darkness is back, you know. You need to tell me why it was there to begin with."

"Well," she started, staring at the black blanket as her good arm poked the injured one. "Hear me out when I tell you this. Let me say everything."

I nodded, trying to keep eye contact with her. She wouldn't stop averting her eyes though.

"When we were younger... well... I envied you so much. You were always so important. It was always about you. Everyone respected you, loved you. They did everything they could to get on your good side." she began, tightening and loosening her grip on the air.

"Of course. I was part of Gekigami's incarnation. It-"

"Let me finish." Kierra interrupted sternly, her eyes imploring me in a way I hadn't seen since Father had hunted us. "They did everything to stay on your good side. Even respecting me. Even if it was just silence, as long as the adults were leaving me alone while you were around, everything was fine and dandy. They could stay on the side of their would-be messiah, and you would be none the wiser. They knew it wouldn't be long before the Pariah that was your shadow would be unprotected... and they could treat me as they pleased. They attacked me, verbally and physically. It's why I was bruised so often. But I couldn't tell you. They put enough pressure on you that you didn't need my trivial problems weighing you down. And besides, even if I did tell you, there was nothing you could do. They'd go on attacking me when you weren't around. No matter how I told it, you never would have known my pain. And I came to hate you for it."

I shook my head as she waited for me to respond. She was right. I never really questioned her injuries, when she'd come home bloodied, bruised, and crying. And when I did, she'd blow it off as getting into a fight with an animal. Looking back, I realized how stupid that excuse was, and how stupid I was for believing it. She was also right about my being unable to do anything if she did tell me. She would end up alone eventually. It would have happened to her no matter what I did. If anything, I felt a crushing guilt upon learning it wasn't just the children. She had had every right to hate me then. There was no reason she shouldn't have. The darkness was so much more understandable.

"I.. I'm sorry Kierra. I should have tried harder."

"Don't be sorry." She said with a cynical laugh.

"Why?"

"Because, when we were eight, I had come to a realization... Looking at the facts back then, and even now, it's becoming less of a theory, and more of a fact."

"What do you mean?"

She inhaled shakily, obviously suppressing tears. "Well, like I said, when we were younger, you got all of the attention. I was your shadow. There, but never really noticed by anyone but you. They only really cared about what you did, where you were, how you were progressing. If you sneezed from dust, the world would cater to your every whim. No one ever cared about me. After all, who cares about a freak without lightning? I was a pathetic excuse for a sister. And one night, I came to terms with the truth."

"That truth being...?"

"That you're always going to be the important one. When all is said and done, YOU will be remembered. You're going to be the legend. I'm just the tool to help you get there. After that, I'm worthless. If either of us is going to die, it's going to be me. I'm almost positive of it."

"Why? Why would you be the one to die first?"

"Because, relatively, my life is expendable. I'm not important. I never will be. It was a stupid dream I had when I was younger. I see the truth now."

By this time I didn't know if I wanted to hug her or slap her. She was being completely ridiculous! But, after our upbringing, an outlook like that wasn't surprising. That didn't mean I liked it though. Besides, there was one fact she obviously wasn't including, and thus completely taking for granted.

"What about Mo and Kasu? They seem to care a lot about you. They couldn't just want you around to train me."

"Maybe they do. I couldn't tell you. But I know they only stepped in today because _you_ were in danger. They scolded me because I almost let _you _get killed. They thought I still harbored anger towards you."

"That isn't true. You deserve to live too."

She forced out a small smile. "If you say so."

"But... why does Savaren hate you so much? Was she there when you started suppressing yourself?"

Kierra nodded slowly.

"You don't have to tell me why right now... But I want to know. If you used to be able to take on their entire pack, something must have happened between the two of you to make this happen."

"You're right. Something did happen between me and the wolf pack."

I nodded, knowing she wouldn't tell me at this time. Instead, I put my hand on her good shoulder. "Get some rest. You have to recover."

She nodded slowly again, slowly lowering herself to her pillow. She pulled the blanket up as I left the room. When I rounded the corner, I faintly made out the sound of her crying.


	14. Monstrosity

Chapter Thirteen – Monstrosity

~Okuro~

I stumbled, falling into the deep snow. My body trembled, desperately trying to fight the cold winds gnawing at my flesh. I looked up and around. Kasu and Mo were nowhere to be found. I couldn't even feel Kierra anymore. In fact, I couldn't feel much of anything by this point. Vigorously shaking my head, I pushed forward. I had to find my way back.

Kasu's angry expression flashed in my mind. I had insisted to go on my own, and she agreed, with contempt in her expression. Kierra had protested this decision loudly. Even with her injured shoulder, it took both of them to restrain her as I left. As guilty as I had been, I had to go. Something had called me, and I had followed the call to it without a problem.

But now, with the stone in my hand, I couldn't find my way back. I was lost in the eternal blizzard of Kamui. I had called to Kierra for so long, but there wasn't any response, not even a feeling that she'd heard me. And without her, I was sure there was no way Kasu or Mo could find me in time. But how much time was that? My steps weren't as long, and they were slower. I felt so heavy. I just wanted to lay down where I stood. But I couldn't. I'd die if I did.

With what strength I had left I sent Kierra one final plea for help. If she didn't listen this time, I was sure to die. But then, even if she did listen, I didn't know if she could find me in time.

_Kierra… Please listen… I'm sorry… That I insisted to… Go alone… Please… Help me… I can't…_

A burst of shock greeted me from her end of the connection as I fell.

And then there was nothing.

My mind returned to me slowly, focusing everything for my freshly opened eyes. Already standing, I looked around. All around me the air swirled in blacks and deep shades of blue. I heard a shallow, shifting wind, but I did not feel it. Cautiously moving forward, my thoughts asked me where I was. It was a question I couldn't answer for myself. Kamui had vanished when I collapsed. Where was I and what had called me here?

"OKURO… AT LAST WE MEET…"

The loud voice snarled at me. The large mass before me opened a crimson eye, laying claim to it. I stepped back, defensive, as it raised itself upon massive limbs. The creature's black flesh divided itself between lava like marks. It tilted its squared head, blank red orbs studying me. "What do you want from me?" I said in a low tone as it took a step towards me.

"I WANT THAT BODY OF YOURS BOY." The monster laughed at my shock. It lowered its head, still studying me.

"Who are you?"

Another boisterous laugh. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD INCARNATION. YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL WHO I AM." It brought its face to mine, exhaling fiery mists in my face. The "ground" beneath me trembled as it moved its body to surround me. The shallow wind went silent as I tried to think.

"I HAVE KILLED MANY OF YOU, AND THE GODS DON'T EVEN TRY TO WARN YOU ABOUT ME! THIS WILL BE TOO EASY."

It clicked.

"Galdea. Killer of Gods."

Galdea huffed more mist in my face as he chortled. "SO YOU HAVE HEARD OF ME, BOY."

I waved the mist away. "Don't be proud. I know you can't kill me."

"THE COLD MAY DO THAT FOR ME. THEN YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE FOR THE TAKING… ONCE YOUR PITIFUL SOUL IS OUT OF THE WAY."

"Why me?"

"YOU ARE PART OF GEKIGAMI. I WILL TAKE YOUR POWER. THAT PATHETIC SISTER OF YOURS WOULD BE A SUITABLE FIRST KILL." He chortled to himself.

"I'll fight you off. You aren't a threat to me without a host body."

Galdea's massive tail wrapped itself around me. "YOU WILL BE MY HOST BODY. MORE DIFFICULT THAN I'D LIKE BUT SO MUCH MORE WORTH IT." His reptilian mouth pulled into a grin as he imagined it.

I began to feel less attached to the world Galdea had pulled me into. The ceasing of that strange breeze worried me for reasons I was unsure of. All the same, the world began to fade around me. Galdea looked up, hissing contentedly. Suddenly his massive body was in motion. But, before he could make it very far, the breeze started up again. Now a powerful gale, it began pulling me from this world in its wave like rhythm.

"YOU WILL BE MINE BOY…" Was the last I heard from Galdea, before he too was gone.

A sudden heat greeted me as I awoke in Kasu's hideaway. Moegami slept a few feet away, emanating heat in his phoenix form. I was sure Kasu was on the side of him I couldn't see. I was against something soft, warm. Looking up, I realized I had been placed on Kierra's tigress form. Her breathing was slow and steady, but not quite that of sleep. "I know you're awake, Kierra." I mumbled, staring at her face.

She sighed, shaking her head as she opened her eyes. "You're lucky. I had closed out the connection when you left. If I hadn't let it in again… You would have died out there. Kasu and Mo were afraid you had when I brought you back."

"You went out to find me alone?" I felt Galdea in my mind. _FOOLISH GIRL…_

"I had no choice. I'm faster than Kasu and Mo. They would have slowed me down… It was narrow enough as it was. You were barely breathing when I found you. By the time I got you here… you weren't. I was scared I didn't get back fast enough." She shuddered, as if to emphasize that point.

I greeted her with silence. Galdea was trying to control me. I was too occupied fighting him off to realize Kierra had gotten up until I felt cold air where she had once been. "I need to go do something. I'll be back." She said, almost like she was evading something. She trotted out quickly, to avoid questioning. Once she had left the room, Galdea felt that much more prominent. He pushed for control of my body. All I could do was fight him. But as only half an incarnation, how long could I last?


	15. Crimson

Chapter Fourteen – Crimson

~Kierra~

The dark energy threatened to topple me. I stumbled in the deep snow when I felt the dark malevolence. I shook the icy crystals from my fur, looking up to see Kasugami before me. In her hands was the stone Okuro had nearly killed himself for. The sapphire glinted in the dim light of Kamui's day. I had not had a good chance to look at it until now. And now that I did…

"Kierra! Get back!"

Moegami's voice carried out of Kasu's cavernous hideaway. The sound was carried by worry and something that sounded like fear. But I had never seen them afraid before. As long as I had known them they had practically oozed confidence. That sound unnerved me greatly. Enough for me to shift out of form without thinking about it.

Kasugami ripped me back, vanishing into her fog. "Kasu, I…"

"Stay out of this Kierra. This is not your fight." And she was gone.

My brow furrowed, and I pursed my lips. "It's my brother, Kasu." I whispered. "It is my fight." Shaking my head, I knew I had to obey her. I patted the snow in a nearby bank. As I was about to climb it, a loud bang resounded behind me.

Moegami and Okuro exploded out of the cavern as one. Okuro's hand, burned from Moegami's fire, was grasped firmly on the neck of the phoenix upon him. Moegami beat Okuro with his wings, but my brother seemed unfazed. Moegami was pulled to close to try to use his talons, pinned effectively. His weight, however, seemed to hold Okuro down as well. Mo sent wave after wave of fire upon my brother, but Okuro proved just as quick, if not quicker, with his lightning. The phoenix's eyes looked desperate, trying to escape from the grip around his throat. It couldn't be long before suffocation set in. Okuro smirked, eyes narrowed as he watched Moegami struggle for air.

And then the bird fell upon him, fire burning brightly around his dappled feathers. Okuro rolled, causing the phoenix to fall into the snow. Moegami's form disintegrated from him, revealing his frail looking human self. The body twitched, trying to get the lungs to work again in this frigid atmosphere. I moved towards him, but couldn't take two steps before the fog thickened. I could no longer see two inches in front of me. Freezing in place, I slowly lowered myself to my knees before using the energies I felt to see what was happening.

Moegami took in a deep, painful inhale as his lungs recalled their reflex. His energies went rampant, the fire in his soul doing what it could to keep his physical self warm. Kasugami's energy moved swiftly towards Okuro. I felt his corruption so strongly it became difficult to ignore it. But what could have taken him so quickly?

Kasugami screamed in pain, and a sickening snap followed the sound. The fog began to dissipate. Kasugami stumbled back, useless arm dangling at her side. "How dare you…" Kasu almost snarled, calling upon the power of the sheep within her. The fog began to thicken once more.

I saw it before he did it. His energies raced forward, and his body was mere moments behind. Kasu seemed oblivious, unable to read his flow as I could. That became her downfall. Two more snaps and her body crumpled to the ground. The fog vanished, revealing Okuro, unscathed besides his burns. He stood over Kasu, grinning in a way that sickened me. He lifted her limp body, holding her by her shirt. Slowly his hand raised, reveling in his imminent victory.

I inhaled shakily. I was the only one who could fight him. I was the only one who could see his flow. But I had promised myself. I would never use that power again after that night. What I did with it was a terrible omen. As much as I wanted to deny it, however, I knew the truth. As much as I hated the thought, I knew now, I had no choice. His flow began to move, pulling himself to kill Kasu. I didn't even wait for the marks to show before I moved.

I felt him jolt as I grabbed his arm. I held it firmly, not even three inches from Kasu. His lavalike marks glowed, making my stripe-like markings dull. His eyes bored into me, and his hand released Kasu when my half of the god's mark appeared. I felt the stripe down my face appear, always leaving room for the circle of the soul. The stripes only covered the left half of my body, but the power they brought was more than enough for me. I saw his free arm move, but not before I could glimpse his eyes.

The soulless eyes of Galdea glared through my brother.

I barely had time to react as his free arm moved to strike me. I grabbed it on a lucky peripheral aim. Now, with both arms held, I threw him from Kasu. He twirled in the air, almost feline, to land on his feet. His energies pulled him towards me. Lowering myself, I ran to counter.

We moved in a blur. One throwing attacks and the other reacting perfectly. Many times I did not feel the ground beneath me. His height however, made it more difficult for me to land a decent blow on him. Worse still, I was beginning to wear out. Galdea seemed to give Okuro endless energy. I was slowing down and he knew it. I was now more on the defensive, reacting to the blows more than dealing them. His attacks came more and more feircely. But my defensive status brought with it my most valuable weapon.

I focused on his movements as he attacked me, trying to get me to lower my guard to dodge. I could feel bruises, and a nice amount of blood on my right arm. The pain was making it hard to focus. But the pieces of my favorite puzzle were coming into place. If I could just last a little longer against this onslaught…

Okuro froze. I jumped back. He glared at me with Galdea's crimson eyes. His breathing was heavy, raspy and snarling. When he spoke, his voice was a more a snarl than a voice. "What? Aren't you going to fight back?"

"What's wrong? Getting tired, demon?"

I got no verbal response. He prepared for his next strike, lowering himself as I had before. But that was when the final piece fell into place. I saw the opening. Now I just had to hit it. Hiding my flow, I made my move.

_One…_

I narrowly avoided his fist as I hit the first point.

_ Two…_

A strong hit on my left arm, but I hit the point all the same.

_Three!_

We hit each other in unison. A blow to my chest, where my heart was…

A blow to the center of his forehead…

_OKURO!_

We touched the ground upon contact, and I couldn't move.

The crimson eyes widened. Like me, he was immobilized. I pushed through the wall Galdea put on the connection. If Kasugami was right, the contact between the mind of the soul and the heart of the body would summon him. Help me push the demon from my brother's body.

_K-Kierra…? _Okuro's voice was shaky in my mind. _Can you hear me…?_

It had been so long since I heard that tone. Fear. Pure, undaunted fear. I could feel it through him as well. But I couldn't answer him. I couldn't find my thoughts. I didn't have to wait long. I felt the tiger god in my mind.

_OKURO… _Gekigami said, and I found myself saying it along with him. _YOU MUST FIGHT THIS._

_ I can't! I tried!_ Okuro replied. The fear in his tone made me want to cry. If Galdea could make Okuro like this… He truly was as fearsome as I had been told.

_Try again! Please, brother you have to! _Gekigami remained silent, yet ever present as I tried to coax my brother into fighting this monster once more.

_I… I can't… _The pain in my heart turned quickly to rage. Galdea had not only taken his body, but he broke his spirit as well. That I couldn't allow.

_Okuro. Listen to me. You can't let him take you! You can't give up!_

Galdea was beginning to push through. My brother's body began to twitch. _No. _I thought to myself. _Not yet!_

Silence greeted me from Okuro's end of the bond. Gekigami stepped in.

_YOU WANT OUR HELP… _Again I found myself speaking with him. _BUT YOU CANNOT GET IT UNLESS YOU YOURSELF ARE WILLING TO FIGHT. WE CANNOT HELP YOU IF YOU DO NOT START THE FIGHT. IT IS YOUR BODY HE WANTS. YOU MUST BE THE ONE TO FIGHT FOR IT._

More silence. But Okuro's body stopped twitching. The malevolence around him focused itself on his spirit. I felt Gekigami race from me to him. I held firm. I needed to make sure the connection remained for Gekigami.

It seemed ages. I cycled the energies between us, hoping what little help I could give was enough. Sure enough, the crimson faded from his eyes, and those familiar tawny eyes took their place. He blinked, stepping away from me. Gekigami, and the pain in my chest, went with him.

Okuro moved forward, towards me. I was tending to my heavily bleeding arm. Before he could reach me, a roar pulled us both away into nothingness.


	16. Blame

Chapter Fifteen – Blame

~Kierra~

I felt the world pitch and turn around me. Kamui's harsh winds faded into the distance, and vanished altogether. _Kierra…? _Okuro's voice was still shaky in my mind. The confidence he had once pervayed was gone. The thought of what Galdea had done to my brother's spirit filled my heart with rage.

_Are you alright, Okuro? _I asked him, unable to mask the worry in my voice.

_Y_-_Yeah… _I didn't believe him. _Where are we, Kierra?_

I opened my eyes. A field spanned before us, under a parchment yellow sky. Behind us a ledge loomed, ever intimidating. Okuro shied away from the ledge, pressing himself against me. I looked up at him, and was saddened by the anxiety that gripped him. Gently shaking his shoulder, a reassuring smile crossed my face. He turned his head to gaze down at me, barely able to return the gesture. His expression turned apologetic as another twinge of worry rang through my end of the connection. Would I ever have my brother back?

I turned, feeling a powerful presence behind me. I half expected Galdea, or even Raiendoru, to materialize when I focused. But before us was the black haired, tawny eyed human form of Gekigami. My eyes flashed to Okuro, who squeezed my arm in fear. Gekigami mirrored my expression at the sight of him, teetering precariously between worry and pity. Instead of coming towards us, he gestured us forward. His tawny eyes echoed the aura he pervayed. One of comfort. I looked tentatively to Okuro, who seemed apprehensive at the thought of moving forward. I gave a gentle tug on him. _Trust me. Galdea is gone._

Okuro swallowed hard, trying to steel his confidence. I moved towards Gekigami backwards, smiling reassuringly. He trotted to catch up with me, nodding. For just a moment, I thought I had glimpsed the old Okuro, but Gekigami's eyes upon him called the blanket of anxiety back to his expression. I shook my head, feeling those eyes boring into my skull. I turned to face the god, hoping I gave off enough confidence to infect Okuro.

"_Kierra, Okuro. Come closer._" Coaxed Gekigami. He had lowered himself to a seated pose. I realized with my hesitance that my confidence wasn't going to Okuro. Rather, his anxiety was infecting me. I tried to shake it off, moving ever closer to the man waiting for us. I fell to my knees before him, and turned to face Okruo. He inched forward, carefully picking his way through the field. Mimicing Gekigami's calm and comforting aura, I finally pulled him close enough for him to feel the double team. He lowered himself to the ground, positioning himself closer to me than he would normally. Shaking my head, I turned to the god again.

"Will…. Kasugami and Moegami be alright?" I asked, rather timidly.

Gekigami nodded. "_Their injuries were not severe… Moegami's incarnation is already tending to Kasugami. They will be all right._" He turned to look at Okuro. "_And you will be forgiven._"

Okuro averted his eyes, focusing instead on the blade of grass between his fingers. "I shouldn't be."

"Okuro… You shouldn't let that get to you. It wasn't you who did that. Galdea did. He just used your body to do so." I put my hand on his shoulder again, but he shrugged me off. Not even turning to look at me, he continued to fiddle with the grass in his hand.

"_Kierra… Of all people you should know what he's going through. Just as well as he does._" Gekigami's intuitive stare was on me now. Instantly my eyes went to the dirt between my fingers.

"No." My voice was more solid than I expected. "I don't know it as well as he does."

"Of course not.." Okuro started. "You-"

"I know it better than he does."

My eyes went to Okuro, who stared at me in shock. "How…"

"_Kierra, you still haven't forgiven yourself for that, have you?"_

"Of course not." I scoffed. My eyes were back on the dirt. "Okuro should forgive himself. He had no control over his body. I did. I had perfect control."

"Kierra…." Okuro backed away from me like I had the plague. "What did you do….?"

I pursed my lips, swallowing hard. I felt the tears now. The tears I expected when Gekigami first brought it up. "Do you have any idea why Savaren hates me so much?"

Okuro continued to back away from me as he shook his head.

"She had a brother… Aldaren… We used to be close… Aldaren grew especially close. He was the incarnation of Oki, and the heir to the pack. It wasn't until his death that Rokua was named heir. Savaren blames me for his death, and she has every right to. There's no doubt in my mind that it was my fault."

"How did-" Okuro began fearfully, but my emotions cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious?" I snapped, causing him to flinch and back away further.

"_Tell him exactly what happened, Kierra._" Gekigami said, turning to Okuro. "_Hear her out. I know what happened to you, but don't let fear overwhelm you_."

I nodded, delving into my memory for the story. As I told it, the memory was all I saw, becoming vivid enough that I almost believed it was happening again.

_Aldaren pulled me along, seemingly oblivious to the blizzard winds blowing around us. His emerald eyes glowed in the virtually non-existent light of Kamui. That glow seemed even brighter as he looked at me. "C'mon Kierra! Pick up the pace! In training I'm the one struggling to keep up! What happened there?"_

_ I shook my head. "I'm not always that fast! You've known me for three years. I'm not as speed oriented as I was when I was thirteen."_

_ Aldaren laughed heartily. That was a sound he seemed to reserve only for me and his younger sister Savaren. He seemed close to his twelve year old sibling. But then, they only had each other. The two of them had accepted me so readily, when even his pack had its misgivings about me. My mind was stuck on the past as he continued to pull me along. "Kierra… You okay?"_

_ I snapped back to myself, nodding. I smiled warmly at him, shaking my black hair out of my face. Unsuccessful in that effort, Aldaren gingerly did it for me. The eighteen year old wolf looked away, as if surveying the area. "Perfect!" He said suddenly, eyes returning to me. "Just a bit further." He smiled broadly. That smile seemed to fill me with purpose, importance. I always knew I was wanted around him. It was why I fell in love with him just a year before. He pulled me a little further, and stepped away from me._

_ Aldaren fished in his pockets for a few moments, guessing the objects within by texture or size. Finally, his eyes widened as he grasped the right object. As quickly as it came out of his pocket, it was behind his back, and covered by his other hand._

_ "Aldaren…?"_

_ "Kierra. You know my pack's tradition. And you know what you mean to me. I believe, as unnatural as my pack may see it, I must…"_

_ My eyes widened. I knew what was coming, and I could only guess the object he found. I could only wonder as my hand moved to my mouth what was behind his back. His arms started to move, and he continued to speak in a calm tone that always entranced me._

_ "Kierra. I would be honored if you became my mate." He bowed, smoothly moving his arm forward to present the object of importance. The sapphire glistened even now, and I knew all I had to do to accept was take it. I reached out, and my hand touched the blue stone._

_ And I froze._

_ Aldaren snapped up, pulling the stone away. He leaned forward, placed the sapphire between us, and turned in the direction of the sudden energy. I followed him, frightened by the disturbance. "Why now….?" I muttered. I knew those energies well._

_ The demons fanned around, bulkier than the imps I had faced under Raiendoru's influence. The Bell toting demon lumbered forward, chattering to its comrades. Aldaren postioned himself firmly between that demon and myself, knowing well that I was their target. I focused my energy, calling upon the power that Gekigami had bestowed upon me. I had barely begun to do so, when the demons made their move._

_ I could not evade without losing the energy I was calling for, so I was forced to remain still. Aldaren threw me aside, taken by two of the smaller demons moment later. I caught myself, calling again for that dormant power. The bell guardian charged towards me. As I felt the last mark take its place, I retaliated. The demon swung its massive bell. I leaped to avoid it, shoving it down as I descended. The bell shattered under the pressure, and the demon fell to three swift blows to the heart. It evaporated, and its black mist drifted away._

_ At the sight of their ringleader falling, most of the smaller fled. Only three remained, two of which were still holding a struggling Aldaren. The free demon, a lanky beast, pulled back one clawed hand. _No… _I thought. _They won't kill him! _I charged forward, and swung, full force at the lanky demon._

_ I stopped as the clawed demon evaporated, as well as one of the captors. The remaining one fled, dropping Aldaren. I watched it leave, unaware that Aldaren had not stood up yet. My hand felt oddly warm, wet. I pulled my hand into my line of sight before I wiped it off in the snow, curious as to the cause._

_ My hand was red with blood._

What...? _I thought. _This isn't demons blood. Demon's blood is cold and black as ink. This blood is… Is….

_My eyes snapped to Aldaren._

_ He lay on the ground, unmoving; the snow around his head dyed crimson from his blood. I stepped away in pure horror, as the same red blood stained my hand. Aldaren's lifeblood. "A-Aldaren…?" I called. My heart foolishly hoped he would respond. Chidlishly dreamed of him getting up like nothing happened. That the blood was fake. But my mind knew better. _

_ Aldaren was dead._

_ And yet I had kept my word. He may have died, but it wasn't from the demons._

_ The heir to the wolf pack was killed by the one he loved._

_ I stepped back further. The sapphire he had found for me lay near him, stained with his blood. My breath came in shaky gasps as it all sank in._

_ "Aldaren? Kierra? Nagaru said you'd be here! Where are you?"_

_ Savaren's voice caused me to fall to my knees. She came into my line of sight, and stumbled back as the smell of blood assaulted her nostrils. She looked to Aldaren's body. "BROTHER!" she screamed, and ran to him._

_ "Aldaren! Aldareeeeeen! Wake up! C'mon!" She cried, unable to restrain her tears. I looked on in silence, still overcome by shock. She turned, and slowly I realized my hand was still covered in his blood. Her eyes went wide, and narrowed with fury._

_ "You killed him…" It wasn't a question._

_ Finally my voice returned to me. "Savaren… I-"_

_ "No!" She screamed. "Don't lie to me! Rokua was right about you!"_

_ "No, I-"_

_ "You killed my brother on purpose! You never loved him! Murderer! MURDERER!" Savaren snarled, shifting into her wolf form._

_ I jumped to my feet, and fled, shifting to my tigress self midstep. "Never again…" I told myself. "Never again will you use this power."_

I faded back into the present, Gekigami holding me close. Okuro had moved closer by only inches. It was better than nothing in my eyes, even if his end of the connection radiated with fear. Tears cascaded from my eyes as Savarens words rang in my head.

_"Murderer! MURDERER!"_

Gekigami looked at Okuro. "_She broke that vow for you, Okuro. She didn't want to see you fall to Galdea. She couldn't allow it._"

Okuro looked from me to the god letting me cry on him. I couldn't deny the fear lacing his eyes when he looked to me. "Okuro… I didn't mean to…"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it." He responded coldly. I felt no trust from him anymore.

"You're right. You honestly think I don't know that?"

"_Before you two fight… Okuro… You had no control over what you did. Kierra… You didn't look before you leaped. It doesn't matter if anyone else forgives you. Do you?_"

Okuro looked to me, and his thoughts mirrored my own.

"No." We said as one. "We can't forgive ourselves."

_Not yet…_


	17. Pieces

Chapter Sixteen - Pieces

~Okuro~

Gekigami turned away from us, looking off into the parchment sky. My eyes turned to Kierra tentatively. Her face was stoic- sapphire eyes glued to Gekigami's back- but the connection told a different story. Regret and sadness drifted to me from her, but they weren't as strong as the betrayal she felt. I wasn't sure if that betrayal was towards me, or Savaren. The memory continued to haunt her, and she found trouble ignoring it.

_Okuro… _I heard her say slowly. _You have to forgive me._

_But I wasn't there._

_And? I still feel fear out of you._

"_You shouldn't fear her, Okuro._" Gekigami's voice snapped me to his imposing gaze. I couldn't help but step back. The level of intimidation was similar to that of Galdea. The thought of that monster- those bone-chilling blood red eyes- shot chills down my spine.

Without missing a beat, Kierra took a step towards me, firing soothing waves through the connection. Any feeling that memory had thrust upon her was shoved aside, and a stare of empathy lingered in her eyes. I felt a bitter thread wind through my mind. As if she really knew. She flinched back as that bitter thread snapped at her. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but froze as a phoenix cry rang out.

"Is that..." Kierra began.

"_You'd be surprised. Come._" Gekigami moved towards the sound, and Kierra followed closely. I tried to stay back, but a strange compulsion pulled me with them.

A flute played as the phoenix cry rang out once more. The two were perfectly unified. Kierra quickly realized the source of the sound. "The Hanagami! Why are we going to them?"

"_Unity. The two of you are the two pieces of my spirit. Two halves of a whole. The Hanagami, though three different entities..._" He paused as a cymbal crashed with the music of the other two. "_Are the pieces of one power. In order to use that power, they must move, act, and work as one. If you two plan to take on Demon Lords, you will need similar unity. A wordless ability to read each other, and act as one creature. Kierra gained that skill beside Aldaren. Now you must learn to do the same, Okuro._"

I looked to Kierra. Her eyes darted between me and Gekigami anxiously. It was almost like she didn't want me to know she was looking at me. Her eyes ripped away from both of us, and she wandered ahead, entranced by something.

"_Do you know why your elemental affinity is so strong?_" Gekigami's question was sudden, and caught me off guard.I fumbled for an answer, but all that came out of my mouth were confused stutters. He shook his head and continued.

"_The fact that you are part of my incarnation only says so much. Normally a split incarnation gets a piece of each side, body and soul. Our own power is actually amplified when it is split. But the incarnations formed that way never lived for too long. So when the time came for my next incarnation... I decided to split, and took a new path. I gave you all of the lightning affinity, both the piece that would have gone to you, and the piece that would have gone to her. Kierra is the same in physical prowess. However, Kierra longs for a connection with the elements..._"

I didn't need any more prodding to put togther what he was really explaining to me. "So when she feel an element, her longing to connect with it entrances her."

Gekigami chuckled and nodded. "_There is still hope for you yet. Once she gets reaccustomed to your power, she can override that longing. If your lightning were to fail you, she would be your one and only defense._"

I inhaled, prepared to question whether that was a good thing.

"_She's more aware of it than you think. Let's go catch up to her, shall we?_"

I moved beside the god now, the comforting aura he was exuding finally working on me. Kierra sat on the edge of the field, staring ahead. She seemed fully captivated by whatever was in the expanse of desolace before her. The sudden stop in greenery startled me. Before I was fully aware, I found myself settling beside Kierra, with Gekigami standing behind us.

Before I heard the errie music from the Hanagami's instruments, I felt the energy from them. I looked up to see one in his animal form. The monkey's face was hidden by the instrument he played. He stood perched atop the rock, and the phoenix cry rang out again from his instrument. My eyes went down to the ground- where Kierra seemed focused- and watched as the emerald blades of grass began to poke from it.

A flute's whistle began to nudge at the phoenix call. A second monkey appeared, his own music harmonious with the phoenix call. As it played, flowers sprouted where the grass could not grow. Kierra's eyes flashed up momentarily, spotting the monkey on another rock, across the newly growing field. "_I haven't heard this piece from them before..._" Gekigami mumbled, just before a cymbal crashed.

I jumped at the sound. Though louder, and more boisterous than the other two, the third monkey still easily harmonized. Their growth song rejuvenated me. I watched the energies snake forward, around the last spot of gray earth. From that spot, a tree sprouted, growing quickly with their song. Without warning, the music stopped, and the tree's growth stopped along with it.

The third monkey suddenly appeared upon it. And with a crash of his cymbals alone, leaves sprouted from the limbs. Suddenly, all three sets of simian eyes were upon us. I must have shied away a litte, as Kierra grabbed my arm, holding it firmly. Finally aware of myself again, I looked to Gekigami. "What do you mean, you've never heard that? They must have practiced it sometime."

"_Practiced? Whatever do you mean boy?_"

"_We don't know the meaning of that word!_"

"_Everything we do is on the spot! Out of the blue! Impromptu, if you will._"

The three monkeys were now in human form, moderately shaped, and triangled around Kierra and myself. The one closest to Gekigami turned to him. "_Who have you brought here to question us, tiger?_"

Gekigami's head tilted, unfazed by the accusations placed upon him. "_Now, now, Hasugami. Take a moment to calm yourself. These two are merely my incarnation._"

"_TWO?_" Hasugami looked between Kierra and myself, mouth agape. "_And they've managed to last this long? Surely you MUST be joking._"

The one with the large instrument nodded in agreement. The third, however, just stared at us contemplatively. His grip tightened and loosened on the cymbals he held.

"_Well? Which one is truly an invader on our land?_" The one with the large instrument huffed. "_It must be HER._" Scorn dirpped from his voice as he pointed at Kierra.

"_Very true._" Hasugami agreed. "_I feel no elemental power from her at all._"

Kierra's grip on my arm tightened in anxiety as the two rounded on her. The one with the cymbals remained still, silent, as if he didn't wish to voice his opinion. He did look meeker than the other two. Gekigami's gaze went to the silent Monkey. "_If you have something to say, Tsutagami, feel free to speak it while you have a chance._"

Tstuagami nodded, and made his voice clear. "_Hasugami, Sakigami. Please, stop. You are wrong about her_."

The two froze, their harsh gazes lashing to him. "_Are we? Do YOU feel any elemental power from her?" _Hasugami goaded.

"_Of course you don't._" Sakigami answered for him. "_So how are we, gods, mistaken?_"

"_Because I still feel Gekigami in her. Can't you? He has the element, but she has the strength. They are connected. Like we are three pieces of one whole, they are two. No good would come from killing her._"

The other two froze, contemplating the words of meek little Tsutagami. They looked over Kierra, and backed away from her. Instantly, Kierra relaxed, and I felt the circulation in my arm return. "_Show us your marks please. Both of you._" Tstutagami said quietly.

Kierra twined her fingers as she inhaled, lowering her hands with her exhale. That exhale caused the purple god marks to streak onto her flesh. Hasugami and Sakigami stepped back, aghast that they have, indeed, been mistaken. Then the three sets of eyes went to me. "_Your marks, please._" Tsutagami said softly.

I pursed my lips, fearful of what would happen if I said I didn't have them. But I couldn't fake it either. Kierra quickly took note of my newly found unease, and stepped closer to me.

"He doesn't have his marks yet, Hanagami. But know this." Kierra's stare hardened, and I felt strength and confidence which was odd for her. "If you even THINK about laying a threatening hand on him because of it, you'll have to take me down first."

Already Gekigami's words rang in my head again. _If your lightning were to fail you, she would be your one and only defense. _She really was more aware of it than I thought. It was the body's job to protect the soul, and she was more than willing to fill her role.

Sakigami stepped forward, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. "_Do not feel threatened. He will get his marks. We cannot say when, but we can say why._"

I blinked in confusion as he turned his attention to me. "_She may do what she can to protect you, but a time will come when the tables turn. It is your job to defend each other. When her strength falters, and her life is at risk, your lightning will strike harder to come to her aid._"

"So, I'll get my marks protecting Kierra?"

Kierra nodded. "It makes sense. One gets their marks when someone close to them is in mortal danger, and only they can assist them. I got my marks protecting Savaren from demons when I was 14. Aldaren was hunting, and we were alone. I knew I couldn't take them, but I had to protect Savaren. I had promised him. So my marks, and the power that comes with them, appeared that day."

"_It is time for you to return to Kamui. Kasugami's incarnation is worried about where you might be._"

"_One more thing._" Hasugami piped up as Gekigami shifted to his tiger form, which was considerably larger than Kierra's. "_You must work on your unity above all else. You are two halves of one whole. If you wish to be your strongest, you must be as one._"

Kierra nodded as she hopped onto Gekigami's back, pulling me up to be in front of her.

In one leap, the blizzard howled around us once more. Suddenly I realized we were alone, Gekigami wasn't around us anymore. Without his presence, I was vulnerable to Galdea. I clenched my fists in an attempt to hide my fear.

"No. He can't get you as long as I'm around. His spirit is strong enough to break you, but he'll find I'm not so easy. It's not him I'm afraid of."

She gestured for me to follow her to Kasu, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning to her words.


End file.
